Voyagers!: Asylum
by Mrs.Phineas Bogg
Summary: Story II: Lilly Morgan is back! Jeffrey's been kidnapped to an asylum in the Victorian era worthy of a Dickens tale. It is up to Bogg and Lilly to do whatever it takes to find him. Humorous or daring, pairing with Lilly is always an adventure to remember!
1. Sticky circumstances

**Voyagers!: Asylum **

_**A/N: This is my sequel to 'A Voyager in need.' Where I first introduced the female Voyager, Lilly Morgan.  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Sticky Circumstances**

The weather was unusually warm for a January day in downtown Boston; at least Voyager Lilly Morgan thought so as she pulled at her blue, woolen dress to fan herself. She hoisted her black knapsack higher. There weren't many places around here to change to her favorite comfort outfit – jeans, a peasant blouse and brown vest. It wasn't like she could anyway without eliciting stares in this era.

Lilly was thoroughly exhausted from playing nursemaid and vivandiere to the Union soldiers. Her last assignment was in 1861 and the Civil war was in full swing. With the omni red, she had to make sure that Miss Ella Gibson was chosen as the _'Daughter of the regiment' _for the 49th Ohio regiment at Camp Dennison. Lilly initially had a rough time trying to figure out the cause of the red light. She had never heard of vivandieres, but she quickly learned their small, but vital role in that part of history.

The ideal vivandiere was an attractive young woman – perhaps the daughter of an officer or wife of a non-commissioned officer. She flounced around wearing a fine looking dress and bravely cared for wounded soldiers on the battlefield. The most important job she held was as a nurse. She would carry a cask of spirits or a canteen of water, giving a wounded or sick soldier immediate attention. Some of the vivandieres were armed for self-defense and carried a sword, pistol. Lilly reluctantly carried a sword in her belt, but was thankful she never had to use it.

Ella Gibson was the Colonel's daughter. She was a bit haughty for Lilly's liking, but history was history, a Voyager learned fast that they weren't going to like or admire all the people they met on a voyage. Lilly had to convince Ella not to fall for a Confederate soldier, because it turned out to be his ploy to get the Colonel's battle plans. That was easier said than done. Ella accused Lilly of being jealous and picked a big fight.

Lilly strongly believed that _she_ invented woman's mud wrestling that day. The soldiers had a ball watching them duke it out. They clawed, scratched, and dunked one another until one kind gentleman had the decency to break it up. Lilly won fair and square. However, she had broken her vow to never be a muddy mess after the wagon collapse with Calamity Jane nearly a year earlier. Regardless, the plot was uncovered and the Colonel wanted Lilly to participate in the parade. She disappeared before it actually started.

"At least _Miss Hoity Toity_ made it to her parade in one piece! Daughter of the regiment _indeed!_" Lilly muttered. "I went easy on her."

Lilly didn't tell Ella that her Confederate sweetheart had more than a passing interest in _her _too. One day he had been injured in a minor skirmish and Lilly nursed him back to health. He tried to woo her, but she refused him. He was, after all, a traitor and playboy. Those were traits she had no patience for.

"A traitor that looked like George Clooney!" She grumbled and kicked at the sidewalk.

Wagons passed her by, loaded down with burlap sacks of sugar and other freights. Lilly rolled up her sleeves and tied back her long, coppery hair. The omni read January 15th 1919. The air was sickeningly sweet smelling, though most of the passerby barely took notice. The majority of the people in this section of Boston were working class men and women, and quite a number of them were Italian immigrants.

"Who is eating Aunt Jemima's?" She held her nose.

Lilly cast a look around. To her left was an elevated railway and to her right was an open field with a number of smaller buildings scattered around. The area was known as Copp's Hill, a harbor town and Navy yard. And like she guessed, it was home to Boston's 'Little Italy' section. On the right of the buildings was a giant, crudely painted, brown tank about five stories high. A gust of air blew upon her and she realized the syrupy odor wafted from the structure.

"Oh cool, a molasses factory. What I wouldn't give for some pancakes right now, but not _Ihop_, they aren't so hot, the pancakes at VHQ were delicious." She rambled as she strolled into town.

Copp's Hill was mostly a business territory, but she had to laugh at the children that ran happily thorough the streets as they played stick ball and kicked cans. She was very tempted to join them, but tried to keep in mind a Voyager code. _'Never linger too long in a green-light zone, because your mere presence is making cosmic changes in the flux of history._'

Sometimes the code was very taxing on her, because it meant jumping from one critical situation to the next without much time for R&R. It was the same for all Voyagers. She decided to wait on changing her clothes, however, she did need a rest. In a small park, she found a row of benches under a statue of Paul Revere. Old men sat huddled in shabby coats and gloves, arguing in Italian over checker games. She smiled at them and one of the men kissed his fingers and threw his arms in the air.

"Una bella ragazza! Una bella faccia! Una bambola di bambino!"

Lilly laughed and continued to observe everyone. The syrup odor was stronger now. She was going to be strict with herself and skip a meal; she had eaten well with the Colonel's cooks and even shared some recipes. Most came from the Kentucky Fried Chicken menu she remembered. Lilly's memories of her life in 2007 before being plucked had been returning in recent months but she didn't bring the matter up to anyone at VHQ. After a little investigating, it turned out that the Medical Unit had decided to lower the dosage of the memory suppressant. This move was implemented after a certain trial with a Voyager and his young partner. That Voyager was Phineas Bogg.

At the mere _thought_ of him, Lilly blushed. Phineas Bogg and Jeffrey Jones had accompanied her on some rip-roaring adventures when she was still a rookie in the field. They learned that it was partly because VHQ was testing out their new 'three light' omni. She opened hers and ran her fingers over the interior. The yellow light was a signal light. VHQ wanted all Voyagers to work more fully as a team, so they instituted the Voyager's Assist or _VAP_ program.

Phineas and Jeffrey were her temporary helpers. If she ever ran into a situation where she needed them, she could press the button above the yellow light. It would signal on Phineas' omni with a series of steady beeps that could even be heard when it was closed. His omni would adjust its settings and lock on her location. As soon as they could, the boys would show up to assist her. It had been a while since she had seen them. At their first meeting, Phineas seemed brusque and irritable. However, he turned out to be fun loving, kind and charming, just as she imagined he was when she would look at his happy pictures at the displays around VHQ.

Phineas Bogg was a busy young man since taking the role of a father-figure to twelve-year-old Jeffrey. Whenever she met up with him it was like seeing a favorite cousin or brother after a long hiatus. However, that didn't quell the butterflies in her when they were together. Lilly wondered if she was his type. When she heard he liked blondes she let him in on a secret. She was naturally a dark blonde, but preferred to experiment with browns and reds.

Contrary to all the Bogg rumors, Lilly realized that Phineas appreciated women of all types. Then she wondered about her height. He was a good three or four inches taller, but her five ten frame was always a source of embarrassment for her. This was especially throughout history where men tended to be much shorter. She often contributed that to less integration of races and cultures. Phineas had made her feel special on a few occasions by referring to her _'pretty eyes.' _He liked their native, almond shape she inherited from her Cherokee roots. She heard through the grapevine at VHQ that he thought she was very_ 'pretty,'_ but he said it with as much admiration as if it were the words _'beautiful'_ or _'gorgeous.'_

Lilly felt possessive over Phineas whenever other female Voyagers expressed their interests and desires to know him. Yet, she adamantly refused to make claims or assume they had any relationship other than friends. Sometimes she would be jealous of Olivia Dunn when she thought of how she and Phineas carried on a little romance after the Titanic adventure. Olivia was a tough cookie, but even she would crumble under Phineas' charms. When the other women teased Lilly for her jealousy she laughed it off and said that Phineas was just rebounding from losing Mabel Hubbard. Afterward she realized how cruel that was to say, but was thankful Olivia never found out.

_'Even across the cosmos, we are so stinking catty._' Lilly thought.

A Voyager lived a life of sacrifice and if that meant giving up any potential love interests, Lilly concluded she would try her best. VHQ had given her a second chance at life and she sincerely desired to help keep history on the right course.

Lilly looked up at a clock on one of the storefronts, it was 12:25. "Just five more minutes, and I'll be set to go." She sighed.

The smells were getting to her senses. They made her desire everything sweet and crave Boston baked beans. She imagined the tons and tons of molasses in the vat, churning and bubbling. She walked further down the street. She opened her omni and was about to leave when she heard a noise. – A distinct, but muffled rumble. Every head turned and watched in horror as the vat's weak bolts popped one by one. They shot through the air like mini cannon balls. Brown goop forced its way through the edges, and the entire vat burst open.

Chunks and shards of metal went flying like shellfire. They knocked the support beams of the EL line train track. A large chunk rammed into a freight house and Lilly screamed, realizing that men were inside having lunch. It was flattened instantly, killing all of them. In the distance came a loud crash from the EL Line. The train pulled its brake to a halt just as it reached the collapsed part of the tracks. Lilly and everyone else froze and shrieked as a fifteen-foot wave of molasses soared toward them. The force of the wave flattened another house and crushed a woman to her death.

"Oh my God! The kids! Please! Bogg! Come!"

Lilly hit the yellow light button and she ran as fast as she could. Her biggest concern were the children about to be swallowed into a syrupy grave.

**-Oo-**

Phineas Bogg and Jeffrey Jones had just exited the Civil War, May 1863 – The Battle of Chancellorsville. They had to assist Union General Hooker across the Rappahannock River to attack General Lee's forces. Lee split _his_ army, attacking a surprised Union army in three places and almost completely defeated them. The South was triumphant that time, but it was a costly battle with many Confederate casualties. Jeffrey was upset that Phineas stuck around to aid the wounded Confederates. That night he was given a prime lecture on the value of human life when they set up their tent.

"You have to understand something, kid. We can't travel through history expecting everything to be laid out in black and white. And we certainly can't wear rose-colored glasses and white wash history. As much as I try to shield you from things, I know you've seen more than any kid your age is supposed to or should ever have to."

Jeffrey knew his partner meant business when Phineas knelt down to his level and placed a hand on his shoulder. His blue-eyed gaze was steady and firm.

"Look, Jeff, these soldiers may have been fighting for the _other_ side, but they are still people that need our help on an individual basis. I would never deny that to anyone if it were in my power."

"So you would help murderers and criminals and people like that?" Jeffrey replied tartly.

"I didn't say _that_, Jeff. We don't know all the intricate little details of the time zone, the history, or the nature of the person for that matter. In fact, I've come across_ many _fine Southerners in my early Voyager missions. We can only presume on what we learned and what the guidebook tells us. What I mean is, sometimes we have to make judgment calls and be good Samaritans."

Phineas was on his last nerve and tried not to scold him harshly again. The battle had worn him out, as well as witnessing all the senseless deaths. Earlier in the day, Phineas demanded that Jeffrey remain in a tent far from the battlefield, but he sneaked out. That decision nearly proved fatal when Jeffrey was caught in the range of canon fire. Phineas risked his life plowing through the battle lines and dodging explosions to bring him back to safety. Jeffrey didn't move a muscle after Phineas yelled at him for his disobedience.

Jeffrey decided right now to agree with Phineas and end the conversation. He understood a little more, but still clung to his childish views. Ever since they had the omni upgrade, VHQ made sure they didn't leave without the guidebook. For some reason, Jeffrey felt like that in itself was a red light. He had gotten completely used to _not_ having it. However, he would have been lost with no knowledge of this particular battle and a few other previous voyages. Phineas was right, correcting history wasn't an easy task and a seventh grade history level would only carry them so far.

After setting up the tent and hunkering down for the night, Phineas was awakened three times to care for a dying Confederate soldier named Thomas. Phineas sponged and treated his wound and tried to quell his shivering, and the man kept moaning odd tidbits about a nurse named Lillia, fried chicken and female mud fighting. Phineas tried to humor him by asking questions. The soldier demanded nurse Lillia's care and described her in starry-eyed detail. She was_ 'statuesque and shapely, with exotic green eyes and hair like an autumn leaf.' _Phineas was very curious about her and in the soldier's dying breath he said her full name, _'Lillia Morgan.'_

His curiosity was satisfied. Only Lilly _and _mud would be used in the same sentence. He wondered how Lilly was faring out in the field by herself. He often wondered that about a lot of his female Voyager friends. Phineas helped bury the soldier before the dawn and passed into a fitful sleep. He dreamed of a wintry train wreck and a collapsed Incan Rope Bridge. Those were two adventures where he, Lilly and Jeffrey barely made it out alive. His fading dreams by morning were dancing with Lilly in a decorated ballroom, and she wore a stunning, emerald dress. Cold water splashed on his face just as they were kissing.

"Time to go, _Romeo!_" Jeffrey said cranky, rubbing his eyes. "You kept me up _all_ night with your moaning, I thought you caught dysentery or something."

Phineas wiped the water off and sat up in a huff. "Stop exaggerating, Jeff. I wasn't even in the tent _all_ night."

"_Yeah, yeah. _Bogg_,_ c'mon, the camp is pulling out. I think we should get going too."

Jeffrey clutched the omni and grabbed his arm before he could protest. Within a blink they were through the cosmos. Thanks to the new landing feature, they instantly appeared in the next time zone.

**-Oo-**

It was a sunny day and the omni was green, which was a big relief to the Voyagers. Jeffrey was still getting used to not landing on their tubas and sometimes wished Phineas still had his old model. However, that relic had outlived its usefulness. They nearly fell to their deaths with Lilly on the rope bridge because it went dead. On the other hand, the instant voyages were a joy to Phineas. He was tired of having to twist into all sorts of contortions just to avoid knocking out Jeffrey's teeth with his boot or flailing arms. The kid was getting bigger by the month, and his landings on Phineas were becoming painful. The new omni feature prevented them from dropping in undesirable places, like quicksand, or the midst of a raging war.

"Where are we now, Bogg?"

"It doesn't really matter, we got the green so we can leave."

"Already? I'm _starving, _we didn't have breakfast!"

"According to this nifty clock, it's way past lunch time here, and hey, don't blame me, _you're_ the one who omnied us out."

"Alright, but still, can't we just stay and eat something? Please?" He begged. "You kept mumbling about chicken in your sleep and it made me so hungry, why can't we ever land near a Kentucky Fried Chicken?"

Bogg walked toward the dirt path and tossed up his arms with a shrug. "Beats me! I don't even know what that is. Last time we landed in a chicken coop I nearly broke my knee." He checked his omni. "This is London, 1835."

"_Kentucky Fried Chicken_, It's a fast food joint, it's awesome!"

"Ya see! We were in the South _before_, we could have had some of their food, same thing." Bogg muttered, still moving forward.

"_Naw_, it's _not _the same, forget it, maybe this road leads to town and we can find a restaurant or something. Let's hope we don't run into pickpockets again! You better hide the omni. It's way prettier than the old one."

Phineas fastened it to his belt and then passed a brown, carryall bag to Jeffrey. Lilly had convinced him to keep a 'bag of tricks' and it came in handy on their travels. He stuck a piece of beef jerky in his mouth and chewed noisily. Jeffrey passed on it as usual.

"Now I want to find an inn and catch a nap. So lets keep moving before I change my mind. We'll follow the river, there's always bound to be people near water." Phineas said.

The Voyagers enjoyed the cool air and admired the nature. Phineas suddenly put out his arm.

"Hold it. Do you hear that? It's almost inhuman."

Jeffrey walked ahead and peered down the center of the road. "Yeah and it's coming this way too!"

A train of carriages charged at them and the deafening wails of children resounded from inside them. The driver shouted and whipped his steeds to go faster. Phineas and Jeffrey leaped onto opposites sides of the road. Jeffrey stumbled backwards and lost his balance. With a shrill yell, he felt himself tumbling down a rough embankment and he splashed into a torrent.

Phineas watched horrified as Jeffrey disappeared. When the carriages finally passed, he raced toward the edge and clamored down the hill. Jeffrey's head popped up from the water and he grappled for tree branches and rocks. He saw Phineas by the edge of the stream.

"Jeffrey! Where are you?_ Jeffrey!"_

"Bogg! Help me! I'm here! _Bogg!"_

Phineas took a running dive into the cold waters. He allowed the surge to push him in Jeffrey's course. It was frustrating because the closer he came, the further Jeffrey went.

"Jeffrey! Keep your head above water!" Phineas shouted, noticing him drop under a few times.

"I'm trying!"

Jeffrey couldn't reach him. The water became rockier and he was banged around.

"Bogg! _Please! Hurry!"_

He turned his head and noticed a drop over a jagged edge.

"_Waterfall!"_ He screamed.

Phineas didn't hear him. His body careened into a jagged stone. The force stunned him and he lurched backward. He sank underwater.

"_No! Bogg!"_

Jeffrey flew over the waterfall edge. It was not too high, but he landed hard into a deep stream. He rose sputtering and swam to dry land. He yanked the grass with aggravated cries. He staggered up and was about to run to the river when a gnarled hand grabbed his shoulder, pressing hard on his nerves.

"_Oww!_ Let me go!"

"Well, lookie here! _Owen!_ I found another one of these runaway scamps! I told you they wouldn't get far!"

Jeffrey couldn't shake out of his grasp. "I said let me go, you jerk! I have to help my friend!"

He kicked the man in his shins and he yelped loudly. Jeffrey took off for the woods but was halted by the crack of a whip just an inch from his head. The man with the whip smiled deviously, revealing a row of blackened teeth.

"You are _not_ going anywhere but back to Brocklehurst Asylum where ye came from! Let's go!"

The other man crept behind him and lifted him off the ground. He tossed him over his shoulder.

Jeffrey pounded against his back. "Put me _down! _I don't belong _anywhere_ with you! I'm not from here! I have to help my friend! _Bogg!"_

The hunters carried him to the carriage waiting by the roadside.

**-Oo-**

Phineas splashed into the stream but didn't rise right away. He swam around in a panic searching for Jeffrey. When his lungs were about to give out, he burst up from the water, gasping. Jeffrey could have only come in this direction. Phineas kept diving under and deeper, checking every crevice and behind every floating plant or shrub for his lost partner. He finally gave up and crawled to the land, sobbing. Jeffrey was nowhere. But he was grateful he didn't drown.

In the distance he heard the wild carriages again and hopped up, his body was aching. He rushed up the hillside and back to the road. A giant cloud of dust encircled him. Shielding his eyes, he saw the rear of a large carriage. It looked like a prisoner stagecoach, with black steel bars on a little, square window. The distressed voices drifted toward him and he distinctly heard Jeffrey's repeated cries.

"Bogg! Where are you! Bogg! _Help me!"_

Phineas was too far behind to make a successful chase and he fell to his knees, pounding the dirt. "No! No! _No! Stop!_ _Jeffrey!"_

Phineas thought he had never shouted so loudly in his life. He choked on the dust, feeling his throat grow hoarse. He wiped his mouth and eyes and stood with a burning rage, nobody was going to take his kid away from him like this. As he forged up the road his omni beeped without letup. He flicked open and found both his red light now blinking and the yellow one pulsing. He ran a hand through his damp hair irritated as he read the date.

_Boston, January 15th 1919_

"_Of __course!_ Of all the times! I can only imagine what's she's up to! She's accident prone, a _klutz! _A _harebrain_…_a_…" Phineas calmed his rant, it was not entirely true and Lilly would be very hurt if she knew he felt that way. It was his anger talking.

"_Alright!_ I'm coming for ya, Lillia! And then you are coming back here with me and we are going to find Jeff!"

Phineas hit the yellow light, totally unprepared for what was to come.


	2. The syrupy road trip

**Voyagers!: Asylum  
**

**Chapter 2: The syrupy road trip**

Phineas materialized atop the collapsed roof of a building and was blown over by the stench of syrup. He staggered and caught his balance as a brown, gooey substance licked at his boot. The scene around him was horrific. A river of molasses coursed through the streets, devouring anyone and anything in its path. Vehicles, wagons and buildings were crushed and smashed, melding into indistinguishable lumps of broken steel, brick and wood. Adults and children alike wailed as the syrup continued on its destructive flow through the town. Phineas held his mouth in complete shock. He felt completely helpless realizing that this freak accident was as much a part of history as the Titanic sinking.

He gazed about fast and spotted Lilly. She was clinging for life to a support beam of what looked like a schoolhouse. She desperately tried to stay afloat and in her free arm she held a young boy. Phineas climbed down the side of the building and without hesitation jumped into the surge. The wave appeared to be slowing down, but the pressure nearly forced him under and lapped as high as his chest. He had to be careful not to hit anything swarming below. He couldn't make out differences between man and beast.

He called out her. "Lilly! I'm here! _Hold on!"_

Lilly struggled to turn her head at the sound of his voice. Phineas Bogg had come for her. She struggled to retain her grip on the creaking beam, but it was about to give way. The boy in her arms weighed her down. She had to get him to dry land because he was unconscious. When Lilly ran from the wave, she spotted a group of dark-haired children walking in her direction from the schoolhouse. When the wave crashed they were all separated. Both she and the boy rode the wave as if on a surfboard. Lilly saw him go under and she grappled for him when the wave grounded. They were rolled under the molasses like a rock but Lilly managed to surface without losing him. As they shot past the schoolhouse she reached out and held on. She gasped for air. The syrup smothered her and she could barely call out to Phineas.

Walking through the mess was taking too long and Phineas dove forward. The goo gave him an unexpected boost. He made it within two feet of her and threw out his arms.

"Lilly, you have to grab for me! The syrup tapers off down here, we can make it!"

Lilly swallowed down the molasses and finally found her voice. "Phineas…_I can't!_ Take him! Take the little boy! Please! He's drank too much of the syrup, but if I let him go he'll sink!"

"Lilly, I can take you both! Come on!"

Lilly shook her head and thrust the boy forward. "Help _him!_"

Phineas grabbed him. "Okay, I got him!"

Phineas looked concerned at his little, round face and quickly cleared his nostrils of the syrup. He couldn't tell if the child was still alive. He ran his fingers through his mouth to remove the excess gunk and clear a breathing passage. He slapped the boy's back hard and heard a small wheezing sound, but then nothing.

"Go Phineas! _Go!"_ She cried out.

Phineas waded forward, holding the boy high in his arms. He stumbled toward the drier part of the land where rescue crews from the Red Cross and ambulances bravely descended into the muck to search for survivors. They were also attempting to release the dead from their gelatinous graves. He rushed the boy over to one of the workers and put him in his arms.

"Please, I have to go back for my…_my wife!_ Take care of him, I don't know who he is, but he's still breathing!"

**-Oo-**

The beam lost its support and the entire schoolhouse crumbled under the mess and dragged Lilly with it. Phineas saw her submerge, her hands waved frantically as she sank.

"Oh my God! _No! Lilly!"_

Lilly squeezed her eyes and mouth shut as her body drifted to the ground. She was practically in a sitting position near what used to be the steps. Her dress was caught on rusted nails. She tried to wrench it, but it was too heavy for her to tear. Panic set in and she thrashed around. She couldn't see him, but shortly felt Phineas grab her waist. Lilly gripped her dress and shook it, alerting him that she was caught. He dropped lower, feeling down the length of the fabric. He grasped the cracked beam for support and pulled hard with his free hand. The dress tore off on the second yank. Phineas held her arm and they propelled upward, bursting through the molasses with heaving gasps.

Lilly's entire body shuddered and she cried, wrapping herself around Phineas. The syrup matted their hair across their faces and it took a few moments for them to even open their eyes.

"I…_I_…_hate_…wearing…dresses!" She moaned and sank her head onto his shoulder.

"I understand! Are you _okay?_"

Lilly opened one eye and another wave washed over her. A wave of loving emotions for the man who saved her life. She nodded and choked out more syrup. Phineas wiped her mouth and pulled her hair away from her eyes as best he could.

"I'm glad I came…I'm _so glad."_ Phineas cradled her. He was finally able to trudge through the molasses on foot. The ambulance worker who took the boy rushed over to help them.

"Are you hurt, ma'am? That was a miraculous rescue you and your husband made!" He beamed, trying to find rays of hope through the tragedy.

"My…my…husband?" Phineas nudged her gently and she nodded fast. "Yes, yes, Phineas is my hero…_always_." She sighed and then gave them both a reassuring smile. "I think my hands are a little scraped, but that's not important! Phineas, where's the little boy? What happened?"

Phineas was about to answer when the ambulance worker removed his hat and shook his head saddened. "I'm so sorry, he didn't make it. We put him in that pile of the dead victims."

Lilly let out a soft cry and Phineas set her down. She ran from the men to find him. There were too many little bodies lain out with white sheets draped over them. Phineas and the ambulance worker rushed over and the worker reluctantly drew the cover off the boy. His dusty toned skin was pallid. Phineas lowered his head in complete heartache. Lilly knelt down and clutched his tiny hand, trying to warm it. She stroked his chubby cheeks and matted down curls.

"I'm so sorry little guy! I tried! I really _tried_." Her words trailed off into wails and Phineas gently pulled her away from the death scene.

She cried on his chest. Their bodies stuck together, but he hugged her even closer. Phineas was in as much despair as she was. First he lost the soldier, and then he lost Jeffrey, and now the child. He wept along with her, the tears washed away the stinging syrup in his eyes.

"Phineas, I'm a _failure!_ I should have brought him to the land, but I was scared! I killed him!" She sobbed.

Phineas grabbed her shoulders. His eyes widened somberly. "Listen to me, Lillia Morgan! you _did not _kill him! If anything you gave him a chance to live, he may still have been trapped under the molasses if you hadn't held him afloat. You did your best and that's what counts most!"

Lilly wiped her nose and fell into his arms again. He held her head close to his heart, stroking her back soothingly. He focused on the dead again and noticed a mother and two young girls standing over the boy weeping. Suddenly, a miracle occurred. One of the girls dropped to the ground with an ecstatic cry.

_"Anthony! _You're alive!"

The boy shifted and groaned, choking on the last of the syrup that had been clogged in his throat. The relief workers ran over amazed and began to administer aid to him.

_"Mama!_ No more school…it broke." He cried weakly.

While his mother and sisters embraced him, Phineas' tears of sadness turned to joy. He lifted Lilly's chin up and smiled.

"Lilly, look over there! He made it! They made a mistake! He _wasn't_ dead! I knew it, I knew he was still breathing when I got him out!" Phineas exclaimed.

Lilly almost couldn't believe him, but gazed at the family. Her heart lifted and she let out a shout of happiness.

"Oh my God! Phineas! You did it!"

"No, _you_ did it Lilly!"

Lilly dug into her dress pocket, the omni clung to her thigh. She wiped it off opened it, thankful the inside was still dry and undamaged. The light had never turned red.

"History hasn't changed_, _he was supposed to live_, oh_ Phineas! Thank you for coming for me!"

Lilly hugged him and a small feeling of regret struck him. He was sorry he raved on about her being klutzy and harebrained. Lilly was truly one of a kind. He twirled her around, forgetting the stickiness and pains developing in his beaten body. When he lowered her, they both laughed, much to the surprise of onlookers and mourners. Phineas leaned his face to hers and kissed her lips. She grabbed his neck, falling intensely into it, the ultra sweetness of his mouth was impossible to resist. It was a challenge to pull away, and neither wanted to.

A series of loud noises broke the embrace. Fire trucks and more ambulances from other parts of Boston were coming in. The rescue workers milled around, shouting directions. They parted fast and Lilly sheepishly wrung out her clothes. At a makeshift aid station they gratefully accepted buckets of water to wash off the gunk.

"_Wooh!_ Well, looks like we did it again! _I_…wait a _minute_…_Phineas!_ Where's Jeffrey?" She demanded.

Phineas grabbed his head and pulled his hair up, his fingers were getting fixed within the waves and it created a wacky hairstyle. His expression fell anxious and their romantic moment was forgotten.

"Lilly, Jeffrey's been kidnapped. I need your help, I lost him somewhere in London, in a countryside! He was kidnapped! I have no idea where…" He rambled.

Lilly put a hand on his chest. "Okay, let's not panic again. We'll go there now and start looking as soon as we get cleaned up. _Oh jeesh_, I lost my bag!"

"So did I, and the guidebook!"

"Me too! _Oh no!_ Was it a green light?"

"Yes it was, as soon as the wagon drove off with Jeffrey, it turned red."

Phineas readjusted his omni to the exact date, June 15th 1835.

Lilly took his hand and squeezed it. "We are going to find him, no matter how long it takes, we'll find him!"

**-Oo-**

Phineas and Lilly appeared on the road right where Jeffrey had dropped the bag. Phineas picked it up and dusted it off.

"Well, I found mine again, Lilly, we have to get to a village and get changed." He pointed out the direction Jeffrey was taken.

"It looks like that path is more countryside, we may not find a place to rest for miles. You really look like you need it."

"And you look like you took a swim in molasses." Phineas joked.

"Thank you, and thanks for joining me on the swim, _Tacky."_

"Oh great, is that my new moniker? What happened to _Ducky?"_

Lilly glanced at his sodden boots with a shake of her head. "You're still _Ducky_ to me, I'm just trying to be original, this _is_ a new adventure."

"Right, _new_ adventure, we can't keep harping on the same, tired material."

"Nope. Let's go before I bake in the sun, it's pretty hot out here."

"Okay, but we're going in the same way as Jeff, I can't afford to waste time, who knows what could have happened to him."

"Alright, I'm sure we'll find somewhere to freshen up."

As they lumbered up the road, Phineas explained how he and Jeffrey were separated. Lilly couldn't believe the turn of events.

"_Wow!_ You seriously need to take a breather, Phineas. It won't do Jeffrey any good to have you exhausted and pass out trying to save him. So, this stagecoach was filled with screaming kids? Did you see them?"

"No, I heard them well enough though. It was almost surreal. I don't know where it was going, it wasn't Disneyland that's for sure." He said, remembering how Jeffrey explained the modern theme park that _wasn't_ a country.

Lilly pulled at her hair frustrated. "Definitely not. This is Victorian England, we have to think _Dickens!_ Orphans, orphanage, Oliver Twist…_oooh_…_Oliver Reed_." She blushed, thinking of his portrayal as Bill Sykes in the musical, _Oliver!_

Phineas looked at her confused. "Now Dickens I know, met him a while back. Jeffrey and I had our own Oliver Twist adventure when the omni was stolen, but who's Oliver Reed?"

Lilly found a tree stump to rest on. She needed to empty her boots and she started to unlace them.

"Oh, he was a good British actor, real handsome. _Brilliant_ blue eyes, like yours. He was tough, moody, funny, drunk, sexy…I really want to omni back to the sixties and meet him." Her thoughts wandered off and Phineas snapped his fingers in her face.

"Glad to know where your mind is. Here, let me give you a hand with these banana boats."

Phineas got upon his knees and pulled off her granny boots, whacking the molasses out of them. Lilly crossed her arms and eyed him upset.

"Will you quit picking on my feet? I can't help my genes! All right, they're big! Here! See, _big!_"

She put her foot near his face and wriggled her toes. They were sticking out of torn, black stockings and Phineas grabbed her heel to examine them.

"Nice, I like the shiny pink polish, what's with that little white strip across the top?"

Lilly squirmed her foot from his hand. "It's called a _French Pedicure_."

"Why? What makes it _French?"_

Lilly pulled her boots back on and held her feet up again so he could tie the laces. "Would you, please?" She batted her eyes.

"Of course."

"I don't know what, it's just a style. Maybe they invented it."

Phineas lifted her up from the stump and then took her place. He was about to remove his own boots when Lilly got down and yanked on them.

"_Ughh!_ These must be made of lead! _I can't_…" The boot at last slid from his calf and Lilly tumbled into the grass.

She got up and composed herself while Phineas laughed. She quickly removed his other boot and drained both of them. She looked at his feet and noticed the socks.

"Hey! Where did you get these? These are athletic socks."

"What? My last visit to VHQ, they had this great Swap meet and Jeffrey and I stocked up on them; they're really comfortable."

Lilly laughed. "Oh cool! Last time I went they were 6 pairs for a dollar!"

"Wouldn't pay a cent more! Voyager discount!"

Lilly rummaged through his bag and pulled out a fresh pair, but Phineas stopped her. "Don't worry about it, I wanna get completely cleaned up first, why ruin another pair?"

"I guess that's true, but, can I have a pair to wear now? _Please?"_

Phineas sighed and agreed. Lilly stood up and scooted him off the stump and held out her feet again. Phineas grunted impatiently, then removed her boots again. He tore off the foot part of her stockings and and put the socks on for her. When he finished he helped her up and she pranced ahead of him.

"That was so _interesting_! Boy, I think I have you _whipped_." She grinned.

Phineas caught up and grabbed her elbow. "What did you just say?"

"_Umm_, I _said_…" She started looking at her boots and pretended to stumble. "I said, I think I almost _tripped!_ This place is full of loose stones, be careful."

Phineas' eyes narrowed. _"Yeah_, that's what I _thought_ you said. Now let's quit wasting time, no more rest stops unless you gotta do some business. Jeffrey needs us!"

**-Oo-**

The next hour dragged on as the Voyagers continued their trek through the countryside, staying on course of the river. Phineas was fiercely silent and Lilly was afraid to ask if they could stop to wash off more of the syrup. The insects were having a feast and buzzed around them. Phineas barely noticed and just slapped them away. Lilly's feet and legs were giving out and she had to rest again. She leaned against a tree.

"What's wrong? Come on! We have to keep moving." Phineas demanded.

Lilly glanced at him pitifully. "Can I just get a break for a _minute?_ I'm exhausted too. I haven't slept in days! Taking care of soldiers, running back and forth…"

"Mud fighting over _Thomas_." Phineas added, slowing down.

Lilly did a double take. "What? How did you know that?"

"The battle of Chancellorsville, Virginia, 1863. I met Thomas and I nursed him too, but, he didn't make it, a lot of those boys didn't make it." Phineas said regretfully.

Lilly banged on the tree. "That _pompous_…of course, in his dying breath he's bragging about women! Did he mention me?"

"All he could talk about was _you_. How you looked like a _goddess,_ with your _shapely figure_ and _autumn leaf hair_ and how you _nursed_ him to health." Phineas was surprised at the jealousy in his tone.

Lilly crossed her arms bemused. "Well, I guess I really did make an impression. The mud fighting was _not my _fault, Eliza started it! She liked him, but he was only using her to get to her father's battle plans."

"He was a handsome fellow, you weren't taken _at all?"_ Phineas asked wryly.

"_Umm, nahh_, not really. _Okay_…" Lilly twirled her hair and scratched her neck, swatting at the insects. "He and I…"

Phineas moved closer. "What? He and _I_, I mean, _you and he_, what?"

"We kissed a little, nothing too serious, because then I realized what he was up to, I saw the plans sticking out of his bag. The only way he could have gotten them was through Eliza and she wouldn't have given them up _that_ easily if you catch my drift."

Phineas put his hand against the tree and stood over her. "So, had _you_ not _seen_ the plans…"

"Will you quit it? We were in the middle of a busy camp. I have decency, you know. Hey, you don't see me questioning all your _excursions_, Phineas Bogg. I would probably be here all day!"

Phineas laughed for the first time that hour and pulled a few leaves from her hair. "Okay, that's fair. Let's not go there."

"Yes, let's _not!_" Lilly looked away jealous.

She felt Phineas staring and refused to look into his eyes. She knew the expression on his face; it was the _clincher_, the look that could make anyone weak in the knees. She heard a clopping on the road and saw an open back wagon with pigs milling around inside. Phineas was about to kiss her when she ducked and he banged into the tree.

"Oh look! We can get a ride into the city!" She said and ran away.

Phineas rubbed his forehead and had to laugh at himself. What was he trying to pull? This was no time for his amorous conquests. He caught up to her.

"Excuse me sir, but we are a bit lost, would you be able to give us a ride into town?" She curtsied with a smile and phony British accent.

The old man scratched his head and returned the smile. "Well, you be a might pretty lass. I guess I can spot ya a ride, but try not to disturb my porkers, say, you two smell like breakfast! What happened?"

"We…_umm,_ we had an accident with our wagon, we were delivering molasses and it just got everywhere, it was quite a mess." Phineas answered, attempting an accent.

"_Oooh!_ I see that! Well, ya might arouse my porkers, but they're harmless. Hop on then!"

"Thank you, sir!" Lilly ran to the back of the wagon. Phineas hoisted her up and then leaped on.

"All set!"

The old farmer whipped his reins and they continued rumbling down the road. Lilly curled up nervously in the corner opposite Phineas. The pigs circled them, smelling their clothes and skin.

"_Oooh_…_Phineas, __eww!"_ Lilly whispered. She shut her eyes as the pig sniffed her face and licked her cheeks.

"I think he likes ya!"

"He's not my type!"

"I'm curious to know what is?"

Lilly glared at him and scooted to his side. "Two are stronger than one, they don't seem to be bothering you."

"Oh great, now they will." He mumbled.

"Phineas, am I _that_ annoying to be around?" She asked pointedly.

Phineas shifted to look at her. "No, I just don't want pigs smecking me, is that so wrong?"

Lilly grinned and flicked her hair. "I would think you'd be used to that."

Phineas wanted to casually remind her that he kissed_ her _not too long ago, but held his tongue. "I have a very _good_ taste in women, Lilly. I _don't _kiss pigs!"

Lilly kept looking at the roadside. "That's not what _I_ heard, but you can lie with dogs." She said in a singsong voice.

"Stop believing everything you hear about me! I'm a gentleman."

"So was Casanova and Don Juan, but that didn't stop them either."

"You are really asking for it, ya know that, Lilly?"

"Gentlemen don't _hit _ladies."

Phineas growled and crossed his arms indignantly. "Where do you hear all this nonsense anyway? What do those jerks know? They're all the way at VHQ holed up in stuffy offices and I'm out here doing my job!"

"Don't you know I read the Voyager Enquirer every week? You're in it most of the time. The last juicy tidbit I read was your rendezvous with an older woman of the English courts, you had starred in a play with her and…"

Phineas held his head. "Are you _for real?_ What are you talking about? There's no Voyager newspaper! That did _not_ happen!"

Lilly laughed gaily. "I'm teasing you, Phineas! Just imagine if you were a Hollywood star, the fodder that people would make up about you."

"Yeah, well, sometimes people have nothing better to do!"

"Alright, I'm sorry to get your goat, I'm just trying to lighten the mood."

"Well, it's not working, try something else."

"Why don't _you_ try something else? You think _I_ feel any good?"

"I don't wanna! In case you haven't noticed, I'm not in the mood to be a clown!"

"I bet you would be a cute one with a red nose on a unicycle and…"

Phineas threw his hands up, startling the pigs. "You are ridiculous! Grow up, Lilly!"

Lilly sat back and bit her lip, deciding now was a good time to quit the jokes. She was just as worried about Jeffrey but goofy humor was often her way of covering over her distress. They remained silent for a few minutes and she inched closer and put her head on his shoulder. Phineas wanted to shrug her off, but she glanced up at him with wan, apologetic eyes and his temper softened.

"Phineas, I'm sorry. I know this is no joking matter. Jeffrey's life is in danger. I just don't want to freak out on you."

Phineas made himself more comfortable and leaned his head against hers. Sleep was overtaking him. "Thank you, apology accepted. I don't mean to be so crabby, but it's been a very rough few days."

Lilly closed her eyes. "I know. We'll get through this. Jeffrey knows you won't give out on him."

Phineas suddenly remembered the river. "_Oh no!_ The last thing Jeffrey saw was when I got knocked underwater because I hit a rock. I hope he doesn't think I'm dead!"

"I hope not! Either way, you're _here_ and you won't let him down."

"That's right. Hey get some sleep, will ya? It looks like we have a couple more miles to go, even the pigs are resting."

Lilly had already drifted off and Phineas sighed, drawing her nearer for more comfort. He could only imagine what was happening to Jeffrey and it was nightmarish. He forced the thoughts from his mind and closed his eyes.


	3. Brocklehurst Asylum

**Voyagers!: Asylum  
**

**Chapter 3: Brocklehurst Asylum**

The rutted and uncomfortable ride through the countryside was only the beginning of Jeffrey's troubles. He could have sworn he heard Bogg calling for him as the carriage made a speedy retreat. There was no mistaking his deep voice. The other children drowned Jeffrey's cries out, so he eventually gave up and sank to the carriage floor. It was a tight squeeze inside, with five boys all shoving and pinching one another, trying to find the most comfortable position. Jeffrey had to keep his hand over his nose and mouth; the stench from the poor urchins was unbearable. Jeffrey was the oldest of this group and they looked strangely at him and his clothes, making comparisons to their tattered, gray and brown shirts and trousers. It seemed to be their uniforms. He saw the hopelessness in their eyes, and took pity on their stick-thin frames and dirtied faces.

"What's going on here? Why did they take me?" Jeffrey asked.

"Hey, he don't talk like one of us, he ain't from 'ere!" A mousy haired, ruddy boy said with awe.

"No, I'm not, I'm from America."

"What's that place like?" the boy questioned.

"Well, it's…its big and has all different kinds of lands and people from all over the world live there. Where I come from has all sorts of people with different languages and skin colors and they_ don't_ have places like this! Kids are happy and loved and they go to school."

"I wanna go to America!" The boy decided.

"I'll tell ya why they took ya, it's 'cause they think ya escaped like we did! We're from Brocklehurst Asylum." The oldest of the boys said. His soulful, brown eyes and cherubic face didn't quite match his tough boy tone of voice. It was apparent he was the leader of these boys.

_"Asylum?"_ Jeffrey shuddered at the word. "We're not _crazy_, we're just kids."

_"Aww,_ tell that to them! It's not like the loony asylum, but some of us boys go loony enough and they use the crazy jackets on us! It's more like an orphanage, but nobody knows much about it."

"Well, what kind of place is this?" Jeffrey asked. He already knew the answer. And every Dickens story coursed through his mind.

"It's cruel and harsh! They beat us and starve us and if they think we're bad they do all sorts of strange torture!" Another blonde child said, his sunken green eyes wide with fear. He held up his hands and Jeffrey winced at the sight of his thumbs. They were twisted disproportionately on each hand.

"_Torture?_ They can't do that! That's not right!"

"Oh yes they can! They own us, nobody else wants us so they take us in and make us do all sorts of slave labor. You'll see. Since your new, they'll probably make ya trim and cut the laces, or clean and scrub out the rooms. Ya better get used to it fast or else!" The leader drew a slit across his neck.

Tears almost sprang to Jeffrey's eyes. "_Murder? _But, isn't there a benefactor? Someone who'll look out for your well being?"

The boys all laughed. "Now who's loony? Ain't nobody who cares about us, sometimes they'll take us right from our own 'omes! Addie over here was kidnapped when his mum got sick. They thought she was gonna die, but she didn't and she never saw 'im again!"

At the mention of his mother Addie burst into tears. "I wanna go home! I miss me mummy!" He wailed, banging his arms on the door. The leader smacked him on the side of the head.

"Aww, shut yer mouth! Do ya want us to get double punishment? Ya can't go 'ome! So there's no use cryin' 'bout it!"

Jeffrey put a firm hand on the leader. "Hey, you don't have to be so rough with him! He's sad. He has a right to cry."

The boy withdrew his arm, irritated. "Don't think your gonna come in 'ere and start changing things! Every time he cries, _we_ pay for it! Say, what's yer name anyway, spunky?"

"My name's Jeffrey Jones, what's yours?"

"My name's Daryl. Last names don't matter 'round 'ere. The crybaby is Addie, short for Addison. The blonde with the twisty thumbs is Wick, short for Chadwick and short stuff on the end is Firth, not short for anything, that's just his name. He can't talk to ya, just makes sounds."

Jeffrey stared at Firth. "He barely looks six years old! This place is unbelievable."

"If I were you I'd get some sleep, because the minute ya get there, they're gonna put ya to grind!" Daryl warned. Jeffrey watched the boy lean back, but then his body tensed up and tears formed in his eyes. Daryl rolled onto his side instead and wiped them away before anyone else noticed.

Jeffrey agreed but the wild ride kept jolting him awake. He noticed the others had fallen fast asleep, oblivious to the ruckus. He curled up toward the carriage door, hoping to jostle the lock. But he remembered one of the captors had put a giant padlock on the front of it. It was useless to try and escape. He put his chin on his knees and closed his eyes tight. He was thankful Phineas survived.

"Please find me, Bogg, I'm counting on you. _I need you!" _He whimpered and nodded off.

**-Oo-**

The stagecoach came to a striking halt and Jeffrey's head flew up quick, he had hoped this was all a dream and he was still in the Civil war tent with Phineas. He rubbed his bleary eyes and saw the other boys yawning and scratching, waking up as if from a soft bed. The padlock rustled and the back door flew open. Jeffrey recognized the man with the whip. He stood like a sentinel while his partner with the grizzly beard started pulling the boys out.

"Let's go, ya scum! Ya think ya can run away so easily, _aye?_ How does a few days in the box sound to ya?"

The boys lined up in size order and the man cast a bloodshot eye on Jeffrey. "Who do you think you are? A _prince?_ Get out here!" He pulled on Jeffrey's arm and shoved him to the front of the line. He leaned forward, staring him up and down like a vulture. His rancid breath burned Jeffrey's nose hairs and Jeffrey turned his face away. The man grabbed his chin and forced his gaze.

"What be yer name, boy? I don't remember you!"

"My name is Jeffrey Jones and I _told you,_ I'm _not_ one of them! You kidnapped me from my friend! You can't force me to stay here!"

The other boys stared open-mouthed at his boldness and Jeffrey felt their instant respect.

"_Well, well, well!_ Don't you have a mouth on ya! Firth! Over here!"

The little boy scurried over.

"Open wide and show _master Jeffrey_ here, what we do to smart mouth boys!"

Firth hesitated and the man grabbed his cheeks. "I said_ open wide!"_

Jeffrey gasped when Firth's small mouth opened; half of his tongue was missing. Before he could say anything, the man pulled out a small blade from his soiled pants and ran the blunt end across Jeffrey's face.

"Now, how would you like the same? You wouldn't, _would you?"_

Jeffrey shook his head, too stunned to answer and fearful of the dirty knife hitting his mouth.

"That's what I thought! My name is Rufus, my good friend with the whip is Owen, and we're the guys who keep law and order around this place. If you think you are going to get anything by us, you are _dead wrong!"_

Rufus let go of Jeffrey's face and stepped away from the line. Jeffrey was finally able to heave breaths of fresh air. He looked at the immense building. The bricks and stones were gray and black, adding to the dreariness of its presence. It had high arched roofs with a single church bell in the center. The windows were filthy and fitted with metal bars to prevent escape. There was a castle door for its entrance. Owen's whip cracked in the air and Daryl pushed Jeffrey to start walking.

The doorway opened wide. Standing with his hands behind his back was a portly man with a long, and dusty white wig. He wore a misshapen black suit that was befitting an undertaker rather than caretaker. His fat, drooping cheeks squished his beady eyes and his mouth was set in a thin line. It brought to Jeffrey's mind a description from Dickens's _'Great Expectations.'_ A character had a mouth as thin as a mail slot and every time he opened it, it was as if to hungrily eat another letter.

"Welcome back, my precious ones." His voice croaked. "I've been waiting for you. You've been _very, very bad _boys running away like that. You know what happens to bad boys _don't you?"_

The boys remained quiet, staring at the scuffed wooden floor. Jeffrey glanced up and observed dozens of other young boys leaning over the banisters on the large stairways. Each boy was more emaciated than the rest. They regarded the scene and him with intense curiosity. The inside of the asylum was just as oppressive as the outside with dark and Gothic inspired furnishings.

"Bad boys get punished!_ Severely!_ Now, which one of you instigated this little escape?"

With his arms still behind him, the caretaker sauntered back and forth down the row of frightened children. He grabbed Daryl by the back of his neck and dragged him over to Owen.

"I believe it was you! It's _always_ you, _isn't it?_ I think he needs another hot wax treatment, don't you?"

Jeffrey looked on in disbelief. All he could think of was how Bogg would never allow this to happen. He could see Daryl's legs shivering and Owen patted his back cold-hearted. The boy struggled to hide his pain from the man's touch and swallowed his tears.

"_Ahh,_ that's good for what ails ya! We got his back the last time, maybe now we should get 'im in the tummy, aye!" He boomed with snide laughter and tapped his stomach.

The caretaker eyed Jeffrey and turned his bulbous nose up at him. Jeffrey was still afraid to speak, but he glared back at him.

"And who is this, Rufus? Where is he from?"

"I found him by the streams back in London when we was passing through. I thought he was one of the boys since we rounded them up in that vicinity."

"He is certainly _not_ one of my boys, such strange clothing! However, he will make a fine addition to our humble abode…_Owen!"_

"Yes, Master Brocklehurst!"

"Hurry and fetch a uniform for this one. I want him to feel right at home!"

**-Oo-**

The next few hours passed like a blur to Jeffrey, half of it because his eyes were blurred with tears at all he saw and heard. He was put into a shadowy room with rows of cots covered with greasy, yellowed linens. Tiny taps raced back and forth from inside the walls and the boys said it was the rats. They would come out at night looking for nibbles and scare the younger ones with their red eyes. They warned Jeffrey to keep his body covered at all times while he slept. The rats were afraid to go near their heads, but had no qualms about biting fingers and toes.

Wick was assigned to give Jeffrey a grand _tour_ of his new surroundings, with Owen following a few feet behind. The man's fingers curled over his whip, daring them to escape. Wick showed him the disgusting bathing facilities. For every row of boys in a room, there was one basin of water. Once every three months the boys had a 'real' bath in the barn. They would soap up and get dunked into a giant barrel of cold water, then went right back into their dirty uniforms. The same barrel of water was used for half the boys and then refilled for the rest. This process was done outside, even in the dead of winter. There were over one hundred boys and counting at Brocklehurst Asylum, ranging from ages four to twelve. The older ones were sold to gypsies and traders or to shop keepers looking for cheap labor in the neighboring cities.

As they approached the back of the asylum, Jeffrey heard scraping of a shovel and froze. He closed his eyes. That sound always haunted him. After his parent's funeral, Jeffrey refused to leave the cemetery and nearly had a breakdown as he watched the gravedigger shovel in the first two piles of dirt. He couldn't tell this to Bogg the other night at the Civil war camp. It was _that _noise–the scraping, plowing and banging of the dirt against the casket, which kept him awake for the night. He pretended to wake up once Bogg was in the tent again. His presence soothed him and he was finally able to doze.

"Jeffy? _Jeffy?_ Are you alright?" Wick asked concerned.

Jeffrey stared at him blank-faced then shook his head. "_Oh,_ yeah, _umm,_ sorry, I was just wondering about the graveyard over there." He pointed and Wick led him to the crooked wrought iron fence. An old man hunched over a small marker and whacked it into place.

"That's our graveyard. We lose a lot of boys Jeffy, mostly 'cause they are starving and get sick, _but…"_

Owen watched them carefully, so Wick faced the tombstones and lowered his voice, pretending to point out the landmarks.

"Daryl and I know what _really _goes on. Sometimes the boys die from the tortures! Just this past February we lost our friend Roger to a bout of Cholera. There was a _'uge_ epidemic in England in 1831. People still be getting it till this day! Roger was always a little sickly and we knew he weren't goin' to last too long wit' us. One day, Roger was on his deathbed. We woke up in the mornin' and he 'ad gone. Of course Master said he 'ad died in the night, but Daryl knew the truth!"

Wick's eyes clouded with tears and he grasped the bars to steady himself. Jeffrey wanted to comfort the younger boy, but wasn't sure how. He spoke gently.

"It's okay Wick, you can tell me. I've learned to handle _a lot_." Jeffrey realized this was one of those moments Bogg warned him about. It was time to take off the rose-colored glasses and face the cold truth about history and the people involved.

Wick wiped his eyes with a clean part of his sleeve and gulped. "They killed 'im, Jeffy! Daryl saw them with shrouds over their mouths to protect them from his plague. They…_they…"_

"What, _what did they do, Wick?"_ He demanded.

"They burned him! It was the only sure way to get rid of the disease but they couldn't wait and risk being infected! I wouldn't believe Daryl when he told me, but he showed me where. It's in the cellars, that's where the torture is done, Jeffy! Daryl and I were caught snooping and that's why they put my thumbs into corkscrews and poured the 'ot wax on Daryl's back!"

Jeffrey turned away and wept. The treatment of these children was inhuman. He thought of Bogg's omni, it had been a green light when they landed here. Everything seemed on it's right course and yet these children where doomed to a life of and brutality and servitude. These were children that would long be forgotten by history, whose pitiful lives would be romanticized in books and movies for enjoyment. It angered him, but he had to keep levelheaded. He refused to stay here for much longer and would not stop looking for a way out for himself and all the boys.

**-Oo-**

After they came back inside, Jeffrey promised Wick that he wouldn't tell the other children what he knew. They joined the line for supper. His stomach growled and he reflected on how much he complained about food to Bogg earlier in the afternoon, how much he whined any day for that matter. He felt extremely fortunate that he and Bogg ate as well as they did and promised himself he would never carry on about being _'starving'_ again.

The enormous dining hall was straight out of 'Oliver Twist', complete with grimy cooks and monstrous pots of bubbling, mealy porridge. The boys ate their humble meals at long wooden tables and benches. Along with the porridge, they were given a tiny, stale roll and rotted potato. Jeffrey was afraid to even put the rusted utensils to his mouth. He just sipped it from the bowl, gagging as it crawled down his throat. Wick sat beside him and whispered.

"Don't be surprised if ya catch a water bug or spider in ya meal there, Jeffy. Sometimes they get cooked right inside and ya don't even know it till it's too late. Sometimes we eat them anyway, it's cooked."

Jeffrey pushed his bowl away and forced the bile in stomach to stay down. "Thanks for the warning."

From the adjacent room, the caretakers and Master Brocklehurst could be heard eating and laughing. They however, demanded complete silence from the boys, except for the sounds of chewing. Sure enough, the hearty aromas of roasted venison, sautéed vegetables, hot breads and sweet butter wafted around and each boy held their head down, and pretended to enjoy the same. Jeffrey noticed Firth and a few other tykes running back and forth carrying their stuffed plates and pouring them cool drinks. They were not allowed to eat with the rest of the children and had to stand and watch as the adults gorged themselves. Only when the adults were finished could they have their share of the porridge, and that was if there was any left to be scraped from the bottom of the pot.

Jeffrey saw Daryl enter the dining hall, his face was ashen and his small hands held his middle. There was room beside him and he waved Daryl over. He came to the bench, but was too drained to even get his food. Jeffrey shoved his tray over.

"You can have mine. I'm not as hungry as I thought I was." He lied.

Daryl took it gratefully and slowly moved his hands from his shirt. Jeffrey saw that every movement was painstaking for him.

"Daryl, what happened? What did they do to you?"

Daryl concentrated on the porridge. "You 'eard them, 'ot wax on the stomach…it ain't so…_bad_…just burns for a few days, ya know? Leaves a few scars, nothing more."

Jeffrey exhaled noisily and the other children shushed him straightaway. He dropped his head in his chest and continued to talk to Daryl.

"Daryl, tell me how you escaped, I _need_ to know. I have to get out of here. My friend is probably going crazy looking for me right now. I don't belong here. _Please_ help me."

Daryl's pursed lips turned up in a halfhearted smile, and Jeffrey saw the defeat in his eyes. "Sure, I'll tell ya, but don't blame me if they catch ya, Jeffy."

"I promise I won't."

"In the Master's bedroom there's a 'idden trap door under his bed. You look just small enough to get through it from there, any bigger and it wouldn't work unless ya moved the bed. Don't even _think _about trying it while he's sleeping, you'll be crushed like a bug in the porridge!"

"Where does it lead?"

"It's a watery tunnel and it leads straight to the Gravesend Docks. Right now we're on Cambrian Road. By foot it may only take no more than an 'our or even less."

"But then, how did you all wind up back in London? That's the other direction."

"It was late, we got on the first boat we saw, it went right up the Thames and straight back into the lion's den. We 'ad a few days of freedom, but they caught us on _that_ bloomin' road!"

"I'm sorry, but thanks a lot for telling me. Does the _Master_ know about this?"

"Oh yeah, he knows about the passage, 'cause that's _his_ escape route if anything ever 'appens. I'll be surprised if he can even get his fat gut through the 'ole! I hope he gets stuck!"

Jeffrey tried not to giggle. "But, does he know that's how you and the other kids got out?"

"Not on your _life!_ I told him the back door was left open and we ran out. That made Owen and Rufus look like a real bunch of Jackasses!"

Jeffrey was impressed at how Daryl could hold his own and even laugh in the face of all this cruelty and torture. A loud bell rang. Supper was over. Every boy picked up their plates and marched toward a giant cauldron of bubbling hot water. They dunked the dishes in after scraping the remaining vittles into a large, separate bowl. The slop would go to feed the pigs in the barn at the back of the asylum. As Jeffrey was about to leave, Rufus put a hand on his chest.

"Not so fast there, boy. Master Brocklehurst has a job for you. He wants you to wash all these dishes straightaway. After that, you are to clean the tables down and sweep and scrub the floors."

Jeffrey gulped at the enormous task set before him, but at least he would be alone with his thoughts. He had to devise a plan of escape soon. If Bogg couldn't reach him, he was going to somehow reach Bogg.


	4. 500 miles

**Voyagers!: Asylum  
**

**Chapter 4: 500 Miles**

"Stop…that tickles…but it feels good…_oh Lilly, _that feels_ really good!_" Phineas mumbled in his sleep with a few chuckles and a sly smile.

Lilly covered her mouth to suppress loud laughter. The largest pig of the bunch had grown attached to Phineas and literally scooted Lilly out of her way with her snout so she could be next to him. Lilly obliged her and was now sitting across from Phineas watching the show. Lilly had dubbed the pig; _'Petunia'_ and both she and Phineas seemed to get along famously at the moment.

"Alright Lilly…_I get it…_now it's your turn." Phineas rolled over with his eyes closed and puckered his lips enthusiastic.

Petunia took full advantage and nuzzled his mouth with happy squeals. Phineas opened one eye and froze. Petunia was ready to give him the 'kiss' of a lifetime. He let out a shout and scrambled to his knees, frightening the other pigs. Lilly finally released a flood of laughter as Phineas sat up mortified. He wiped his mouth and ears vigorously.

"_Smoking Bat's breath!_ Oh, you think that's funny, _huh! _Well, it's…_not!"_ Was all he could muster, feeling his cheeks glow red.

"_Ewww!_ Pig drool!"

Lilly fell on her back and rolled around with more laughter. "I think you mean, pig's breath! I should be so offended right now, seeing as you think I _kiss_ like a _pig!_ But this was classic, Phineas! _Classic!"_

She sat up and wiped tears from her eyes. She couldn't look him in the face without bursting into more giggles. "_C'mon_, lighten up, at least now you know your _beauty_ transcends all races and _species!_ And don't complain so loud, Petunia _will hear you_, look, you've hurt her feelings!"

The astounded pig had scuttled over to the opposite end of the wagon. She grunted in Phineas' direction and pawed her hooves. Lilly crawled to her and patted her head consolingly. Phineas rolled his eyes skyward and then laughed aloud with Lilly. The carriage finally came to a halt right at the outskirts of the bustling village of Dagenham. The farmer jumped off his wagon seat to stretch his legs and came around to his passengers.

"Well! Aren't you two merry! I'm glad the ride wasn't too much strain on ye! Did the pigs bother ya at all?"

Phineas and Lilly eyed each other with goofy grins still plastered on their faces.

"No, _not at all_…they were quite pleasant once they got used to us and the smell of the molasses. Especially _her_ in the corner." Phineas said, jumping from the wagon. He pulled Lilly down and they both shook out the leaves and pollen that had fallen and stuck to their clothes from the surrounding woodland.

"_Aww,_ that's my pride and joy down there, she keeps me in business, I'll tell ya that! Never a porker she can't get when she sets her mind to it."

Lilly poked Phineas in the ribs. "Apparently Petunia has met her match with _this_ porker!"

Phineas casually shoved her aside and then asked the farmer a few more questions.

"Tell me, _umm_…where can we find a place to get a change of clothes and hot baths?"

"Well that would be Rutherford Inn, just a few paces yonder. He has the best service and bathing rooms in town I'd say."

"Thanks very much for your help, sir." Phineas said and shook his hand.

"Not a problem, mother always said to be kind to strangers. What be your names anyway, in case I see ya around. My name's Shelby."

"Phineas Bogg and this is my…wife, Lillia"

"_Ahh,_ a sprightly, young couple if I ever did see one. Take care then, I have to go make my rounds!"

The farmer got back on his wagon and drove into to the village. Lilly and Phineas strolled in and were greeted with the warm aromas of meats and desserts. Their mouths watered, but the first thing they desperately needed were lodging and baths. They came to the entrance of Rutherford Inn. It was a large stone cottage, about two stories high with a brown thatched roof. The white windows were clean and decorated with colorful flowers on the sills. Lilly grabbed his arm before he entered.

"Wait a minute, Phineas. How are we going to pay for all this _luxury?_"

Phineas sighed and dug into his pouch, but came up with lint and a small piece of beef jerky. He rummaged through the brown bag that carried the guidebook and socks, but he didn't have much more than a few shillings.

"That could be enough for at least one night." He decided. "Look, _you_ stay here, and I'll find someplace to camp out and take a dunk in the river or something. At least I have some soap." He picked up a large, dark chunk that smelled of oatmeal and musk. Lilly whistled.

"_Whew!_ That's potent! But it's pleasant for a man." She glanced at him affectionately. "You would do that_ for me?"_

Phineas smiled and patted her head. "I just said so, didn't I? I'm a man of my word. Come on, let's go."

Lilly trailed behind him, she imagined the hearts that must have been floating from her eyes. She took a deep breath and straightened up.

"No time for this, Lillia! Jeffrey's in trouble, remember you're on the job!" She whispered to herself.

The innkeeper was a kind, elderly man with a full head of white hair and dark mustache. Lilly lingered by the doorway watching the people go about their daily business, while Phineas made the reservations. She heard snatches of his conversation and giggled as he embellished the tale of the molasses accident many _'miles'_ back. The owner was generous and within a few minutes Phineas came to her with a wink and clothing folded over his arm.

"Mr. Rutherford took pity on us. He said we could have a small room and access to the baths, that leaves me with one shilling. _Oh,_ he also said, there's a trunk in there with some women's clothing that may fit you. It's the best he could do."

"What are you going to wear?"

He held up a pair of dark blue trousers and a beige shirt. "Might be a little tight, but it's good enough for me!"

Phineas led her up the stairs to a room at the end of the hall. It was a cozy space, but only fit to accommodate one person. The bed was barely a full size. Lilly saw the black trunk in the corner and immediately sifted through it. She pulled out an unadorned three-piece peasant outfit with a white blouse, pink skirt and gray over-top. She already saw the length was going to be short on her legs, but as long as it was clean, that's what mattered most. She looked up at Phineas and smiled.

"Looks like we'll have to duke it out about the sleeping arrangements later, right now I'm desperate to take this bath!"

**-Oo-**

Lilly lay her head back in the deep, cast iron tub, allowing the hot and sudsy water to over take her. She had never missed a bath so much as now, except for her mud incidents. The Rutherford inn boasted a small, but clean bathing area and the others were in use. Each bath was private with a curtain to pull around the tub. Lilly just needed to get the last of the soap out of her hair, but she ran out of hot water in the kettle. She decided a good dunking was in order and lay flat. Holding her nose, she slipped under and shook out her hair as best she could.

Phineas was growing impatient for his turn and went into the bathhouse. He rapped on Lilly's curtain and got no answer.

"Figures she would come out and not tell me." He grumbled.

He opened the curtain to see a full tub of soapy water and bubbles. "Of course she would leave the draining to me as well!"

Phineas got on his knees and stuck his hand into the tub. Lilly's eyes opened wide as she felt fingers graze her stomach. She burst her head out of the water. Phineas jumped up with a shout. He couldn't control himself from staggering on the slippery floor with his boot heels and he grabbed another curtain for support. His weight tore it off the rods and he collapsed in the adjacent tub.

_"BLIMEY! _What in _bloody_ blazes! _Get out of me bath!"_ A hefty older man in a black wig roared. He was calmly sipping tea and reading the gazette and now Phineas was stuck in the middle of his tub, his legs strewn over the edge.

Phineas smiled mortified and scrambled to climb out. He had help from the man forcefully shoving him and then the man brusquely drew his curtains and cussed his clumsiness.

"I'm sorry! It was an accident!" Phineas blurted out. He glared vengeful at Lilly and she climbed fast out of the tub with a sheet around her in a toga fashion. She bit her lip with widened eyes.

"Phineas, I'm sorry too, but you should have known I was still in here!"

Phineas wanted to lunge forward and shake her; he inched toward her with his hands out. "_Sorry_ doesn't _begin_ to cover it!" He gritted his teeth.

_"Okay!_ Down boy!" She scurried away from the tub and threw her arms out to stop him when he followed.

Phineas made an irate grab for her and she ducked. He fell forward into her tub and popped up furious and soaked.

"_Arrrrghh!_ Lilly, you're more trouble than you're _worth!"_

Phineas clamped his mouth shut and closed his eyes. That was the harshest thing he had ever said to a woman, but he couldn't take it back. Lilly clutched her blanket and her eyes filled with tears, but she swallowed them and raised her head high.

"I'm glad to know how you _really_ feel about me, Phineas. I won't bother you anymore, I'm sorry!" She ran out of the bathhouse before he could see her bawl.

Phineas splashed the water frustrated and pulled the drain plug, sitting bewildered until the water spilled out.

**-Oo-**

By the time they were both cleaned and dressed, evening had arrived. Dinner was filling, but quiet between the Voyagers. Despite Phineas' rants, the humiliating incident was forgotten. Lilly discerned that his nerves were teetering on edge between exhaustion and severe distress over Jeffrey's whereabouts. Every few minutes he popped up to ask around about a black stagecoach with children. Lilly had a feeling he was asking the wrong questions but wouldn't dare contradict him. She was still wound up inside over his comment. When the meal was cleared she approached the Innkeeper while Phineas lumbered up to bed.

"Mr. Rutherford, I'd like to ask about any orphanages in the area?"

The old man scratched his head and put down his writing tablet. "Well, England is chock full of those places, sometimes it's hard to keep a record of them, very sad."

"I could imagine. What about anything say in fifty miles of here?"

Lilly was trying to calculate how far the carriage might have gone since this afternoon. "Any kind of place, a reformatory, school? Anything?"

Mr. Rutherford gazed up thoughtfully then recognition hit him. "I do know of one! In Gravesend, about twenty miles East. The Brocklehurst Asylum! I've heard stories from there that will curl your hair."

Lilly looked at him frightened. _"Wha_…what kind of stories?"

"The worst kind, my lady. Stories of torture and cruelty to these young chaps! Why would you be interested in that place anyway?"

Lilly had to come up with a fast excuse. "_Um_, my husband and I are looking to adopt a child and take on an unfortunate boy to help with the farm!"

_"Ahh,_ that's very generous of ya, but if I were you, I'd go to a more healthier place. The boys that come from there grow up to be the vilest of creatures in society. I know; I've been around for years. And that's providing they don't die first!" He slammed the table at the thought and Lilly jumped back. She held his ledger book with trembling hands.

"What do you mean, _die?_ What goes on there? Please, I must know!"

The old man leaned forward, his expression solemn.

"It's like I said, there's torture, sickness, starvation. No child should ever have to experience what these boys do. They say if you go by there at night, you can here 'em wailing and moaning. It's unearthly, scares a lot of the local townfolk because they think it be spirits! Too bad they don't think to check, then they would know the sad truth. And the cemetery always has a freshly dug grave, ready to be filled by morning. I can always spot a wretch in this town and know that he came from Brocklehurst. Thin as twigs, scars running up and down the back, one time I met a bloke with one eye! He said they burned it out with a poker! The sound of the shovel never ceases if you go past the place…but _I've_ never been near that premises."

Lilly held her mouth. She reluctantly let go of the book and backed toward the stairs. "_Thank you_, Mr. Rutherford, you've been extremely helpful!"

Lilly crept into the room, the lamplight was low and Phineas was curled up on one side of the narrow bed. She closed the door gently and removed her boots, tiptoeing to the other side. She peeked at him with a disgruntled sigh.

_'Looks like an innocent baby right now.' _She thought.

She sat on the edge and moved her body up toward the headboard, she cringed as every spring creaked and groaned and she slapped the quilt.

_"Alright! _I'm not _that _heavy!" She hissed.

Phineas mumbled incoherently and rolled over, his eyes opened wide. "What did I miss?"

Lilly wasn't sure to tell Phineas about the asylum. She knew he would immediately run out into the night to rescue Jeffrey. She scooted back and lay against the headboard; Phineas sat up on his elbows.

"What are you _not_ telling me, Lilly?" He pressed.

"Phineas, I…I want to tell you, but I know you're going to get all riled and race out. We have to do this the right way, because it may not even be the place and…"

Phineas seized her arm. "What place? _Tell me!_ Is it about Jeff?"

Lilly rested her hands on his shoulders to keep him calm. "Okay, the innkeeper told me about an orphan asylum twenty miles from here. I have a feeling that could be the one we're looking for."

She told Phineas the description Rutherford gave her and felt his whole body clench up under her grip. He tried to get up, but she bluntly forced him down.

"No Phineas, you _need_ to sleep! If we are going to this place we're going to need all our energy. We don't even have transportation, I doubt we'll meet anyone as kind as Shelby the pig man, but I have an idea, a way to make money real quick and easy, we can start tomorrow."

Phineas thrust himself up from the bed and paced the room, trying to decide if he should put his shirt back on or not. He looked her way pleadingly.

"How can I sleep knowing Jeffrey is in a place like that? What if they already tortured him? You know Jeff, he's got a big mouth, _a smart mouth,_ one wrong word and goodness knows what they might do to him!"

Lilly stood up and held onto him. "Phineas, please _listen to me!_ Those could be all rumors, or it may not be as bad…"

"Oh, great! Another one with rosy glasses! When are you rookies gonna learn that the things that go on in history are _disgusting!"_

Phineas shook himself from her and stomped around, tossing his hands up and down. "History is _not_ a textbook, it's _not_ hearts and flowers, and it's brutal, ugly and _mean!_" He shouted.

Lilly grabbed his face to focus. "Phineas, I understand that! _I do!_ We are going to do everything we can and we_ will _save him! We just have to do it _right!_ I've heard about your exploits, Phineas, and I _don't_ mean women, either. You're a quick thinker, bright and inventive, the rescues you've accomplished are _amazing_."

Phineas slumped on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. He vigorously rubbed his eyes and then moved to his temples. "It's not about me tooting my own horn, Lilly. I could care _less_ about accolades. It's _about_ Jeffrey. I don't want him to think I've failed him or that I'm _not _trying. I would _never_ stop trying." He raised his head with a deep frown and tears stung his cheeks.

Lilly sagged her shoulders, she realized Phineas' deepest fear was never being there for Jeffrey when he needed him most. She shifted back on the bed and sat upright, gently pulling him down. He didn't resist and laid his head in her lap. She stroked her fingers through his hair and he exhaled deeply, allowing himself to finally unwind.

"Phineas, Jeffrey knows how much you _love_ him and I think he also knows that you wouldn't leave him alone. He's a strong kid and he's learned a lot from you on how to hold his own out there. A few greasy fops in dirty wigs are not going to scare him easily."

Phineas raised his gaze to her face, unexpectedly struck with her loveliness in the soft lighting.

"Lilly…I_…"_ He stammered.

"Yes, Phineas?"

"I didn't mean what I said in the bathhouse today. You are worth _every minute_ of the trouble you cause." He managed to grin.

Lilly playfully swatted his head. "I appreciate that. I know you've been intense over this whole thing and I didn't _help _matters ringing in because I was drowning in _syrup_. Only me, right?"

"That's right. I've seen some crazy stuff in history but that was a whopper."

"It's so hard to believe. You really threw yourself on the line for me. I can't think of anyone who would have done that. You could have drowned yourself in that gunk."

Phineas continued to gaze at her. "Lilly, I wasn't coming up _without_ you_._"

A single tear rolled down her cheek and he wiped it away. "What's wrong?"

"Do you find it hard sometimes, living like this day to day, jumping around fixing red lights? Where does it end? Does it ever?"

"As long as the world turns, we're gonna be needed out there in the field. Who knows? Long after we're gone, history will still be falling out of alignment, maybe even the same things we already fixed in our lifetime. I'm a pirate, I don't know the science behind any of this, but I do understand the principles and sacrifices it takes and I'm willing to try my hardest to meet them." Phineas assured her.

"So am I!" She smiled. Lilly leaned down when Phineas sat up higher and she kissed him on the cheek. "Go on and get some sleep, you old pirate."

"_Arrrgh_, who say's I'm _old?"  
_

"Look in the mirror, old hands, old face, and salty lip…"

Phineas lifted his arm and grasped the back of her neck, pushing her down toward him. He kissed her affectionately.

"_Salty_ lips? Now I'm _really_ offended." He joked.

"Isn't that what they call old pirates? Old salts?" Lilly laughed and cupped his cheeks in her hands. They continued the passionate kiss, drawing back after a long minute with a slow breath. Phineas sank down into his pillow with his eyes closed and a contented smile.

"Mary Jane and Peter Parker _eat your hearts out_." Lilly sighed and sank against the headboard.

Phineas started to doze, breathing heavily with tiny snores and whistles. Lilly giggled and pulled the covers over him. She continued combing his hair with her fingers and softly sang a melancholy 'Peter, Paul and Mary' tune until she at last cuddled beside him and fell sound asleep.

"_If you miss the train I'm on, you will know that I am gone…You can hear the whistle blow a hundred miles…a hundred miles, a hundred miles, a hundred miles, a hundred miles, You can hear the whistle blow a hundred miles. _

_Lord I'm one, Lord I'm two, Lord I'm three, Lord I'm four, Lord I'm 500 miles from my home. 500 miles, 500 miles, 500 miles, 500 miles…Lord I'm five hundred miles from my home._

_Not a shirt on my back, not a penny to my name, Lord I can't go a-home this a-way…This a-away, this a-way, this a-way, this a-way, Lord I can't go a-home this a-way._

_If you miss the train I'm on, you will know that I am gone…you can hear the whistle blow a hundred miles…"_


	5. The escape

**Voyagers: Asylum  
**

**Chapter 5: The escape**

Jeffrey was afraid to move on the broken cot, the boys weren't kidding about the rats. Every so often he'd hear a cuss or a yell and a rat would go flying against the wall. They crept around him, sensing new blood in their haunt. A few even dared to sniff out his hair. As a precaution, he kept his sneakers on. Aside from his fear of the rat attack, Jeffrey's body ached from the vigorous cleaning of the dining hall. Brocklehurst did a thorough spot check and was very impressed.

"For the time being, this will become _your _job! All these other little beggars leave dirt and grime! It's a disgrace!"

Jeffrey didn't dare complain, as Daryl explained it was either that or scrub out the privies and barns. All Jeffrey wanted to do now was sleep, but his strange surroundings kept him distressed and wide awake. His thoughts about Bogg and the upsetting conversation with Wick played over and over in his mind. He slapped his legs and neck, feeling the fleas and bedbugs having a banquet. The other children kept shushing him. If Brocklehurst' sleep was disturbed he would come and make all of them stand in front of their cots until they dropped from exhaustion. Then he would leave them on the cold, stone floor. Jeffrey was truly starving right now too, since he gave up his meal to Daryl.

A small hand patted him on the shoulder and he quickly opened his eyes, it was little Firth and he was holding a small, tin plate with a covering. Jeffrey sat up and looked at the child with pity. Firth put a finger to his lips and held the plate out. When Jeffrey lifted the cloth he saw a small piece of meat, potato and a buttered roll, lifted from the caretaker's earlier meal. Firth put his fingers to his mouth and patted his stomach, directing him to eat. Jeffrey smiled at him and did just so, food never tasted so delicious.

He ate quickly, not wanting the others to smell it and be jealous of his special treatment. Firth didn't leave his side, but watched him curiously, like a little puppy. Jeffrey was about to take a giant bite into the roll, but hesitated. The child had risked a lot to bring him this and probably had nothing to eat himself. He held out the roll to him.

"Did you eat anything, Firth? Have this."

Firth shook his head and rubbed his stomach, indicating he had his fill already. Jeffrey shrugged then ate the sweet roll gratefully. He put his four fingers to his chin and drew them out, in a sign of thanks. Firth looked at him oddly.

"That means _'thank you' _in sign language…_uhh.…_I mean…well sign language is a way of talking with your hands. It's for people who can't hear or speak."

Firth smiled and copied his motion.

"You like that huh? I can teach you a little more, but not right now, it's late. You should get some sleep, you must be exhausted."

Firth looked around and shook his head and grabbed Jeffrey's hand. "Come…" He mumbled as best he could.

Jeffrey drew the blankets off of him. "Where, Firth?"

The boy stood up and bade him to keep silent and follow him. Jeffrey did as instructed and Firth grabbed a small candle from the hallway sconce. They paced across the corridor and down the staircase. Jeffrey peeked out the stained window and saw Owen guarding the front entrance. Jeffrey followed Firth's lead and they stayed on the left side of the stairs, which reduced the creaking and groaning of the wood underfoot. As they hurried through the parlor Jeffrey froze from the inhuman sounds reverberating throughout the asylum. Firth stopped too and grasped his hand afraid. They were the cries of children in agony. Jeffrey rubbed Firth's head consolingly and urged him forward. They tiptoed into the darkened kitchen area and Firth went on his knees near the stove. He rapped three times on the floor. Jeffrey noticed an outline in the wood and the floor opened up halfway. Daryl poked his head out.

"Good job, Firth, come on!"

Firth climbed through the opening and Jeffrey went after him. They climbed down a few ladder rungs and into a damp cellar that smelled of rotted vegetables. He saw old heads of lettuce, carrots and beets strewn around and rubbed his nose. He was already getting used to the stale and reeking odors of the asylum. The boys had set up a small meeting space, with crates stacked up as seats, encircling a pair of oil lamps. He recognized Wick and Addie, and there were a few others he remembered from dinner. As Jeffrey presumed in the stagecoach, Daryl was the fearless leader and he quieted down all the boys while Jeffrey took a seat.

"Glad ya got him to come, Firth! Great work!"

Firth smiled and Daryl tossed him a piece of candy he swiped from the pantry. He looked squarely at Jeffrey.

"We're planning another escape, but we want you to 'elp us."

"What can I do? You seem to know this place inside and out. I don't even know where I am!"

Jeffrey wasn't sure if he _should_ help them escape. As much as he felt sorry for these children, he didn't want to contribute to making history a red light. However, he also didn't know the outcome of history here, so it was a risk he would have to take.

"Jeffy you said you were desperate to get out of 'ere! So we need ya. Ya got a mouth on ye, you can keep them distracted when we make our getaway and…"

Jeffrey waved his hands at them. "Hold on, _hold on_, and what about me? They're gonna know it's a trick. They're already on guard more than you think. I saw Owen outside just a few minutes ago. There has to be another way out of this place besides the passage under Brocklehurst's bed. This a food cellar, isn't there another entryway from here?"

"There is, but it's all boarded up and locked, we've tried that one. We've only made one attempt through the passage so far. I don't really know what to do, Jeffy!" He begged.

The boys were silent for a few moments and Jeffrey suddenly had a daring plan. He called them to attention. The firelight flickered in his widened eyes. It was a simplistic escape, and would take a concentrated effort, but it was worth the try. If even a few of them could escape, then they could report the cruelty that actually went on here.

"Now, we'll have to do this from _behind_ the orphanage. We're also gonna need bed sheets, lots of them, and make sure they're thick!"

Jeffrey went on to describe his idea and the boys were eager to get started.

**-Oo-**

Daryl led Jeffrey and the other six boys to one of the unused rooms at the rear of the asylum. Firth and Addie joined them a few minutes afterward. They remained in the pantry to pack provisions for the boys, small jars of fruit, jams and muffins, rolls, a container of butter and a hunk of cheddar cheese. The room was dusty and full of cobwebs that layered over the old junk and furniture stored in there. On the outside of the window was a pathway into the dense forest and it would be easy to hide if they escaped in the darkness. Jeffrey was uncertain that he wanted these boys to climb down from such a height, but he had no choice. All the windows on the first and second floors were locked and barred tight. This room however, was forgotten and had one oval window with a single pane glass.

Jeffrey was happy to see that a piece was missing. While the boys tied countless bed sheets together, Jeffrey searched for an object with a sharp metal edge. He found a rusted iron horse statue and decided that would work best. He carefully cut through the glass. The boys were real pros and knew how to keep quiet while they completed their task. Jeffrey was grateful, because one false slip and he would be cut severely. The glass shards scraped his hands a little as he tentatively pulled each pane out of place and put them on the floor.

"Daryl, did you find something secure to tie that blanket rope too? It has to be able to hold us all."

"I'm lookin' Jeffy, all he's got in 'ere are a bunch of paintings and pedestals, those things will tip over for sure."

Jeffrey joined him on his search and then Wick pointed out a decrepit fireplace in the center of the room against the wall. "Why don't we tie it up to the metal grating over it, that should hold us!"

Jeffrey smiled and patted his back enthusiastically. "Great idea, Wick, come on guys, let's do this!"

Within five minutes, the boys were ready for their descent. Jeffrey let the smaller children go first and he watched impressed how Firth, Addie and another young one named George shimmied down without a sound. When they made it to the damp grass below, Firth shook on the blanket to alert them to send more. Jeffrey next sent Wick and red-headed twins named Casper and Colin. Their climb down seemed nearly effortless as well. Daryl was next to go, but he looked out with his large, black eyes and shook his head.

"I can't, Jeffy! I'm scared! I don't like 'eights!" He whimpered. His little, tough guy persona was lost.

Jeffrey held his arm. "Daryl, we made it this far, we can't turn back now. The boys are holding the blankets below and I'm holding steady from up here. Take a few deep breaths and keep a strong focus on where you put your hands, you saw how the others did it, right?"

"They made it look so easy, I know it's not, but at least sheets are thicker than a rope."

"You're right, it really _isn't_ easy, but think of it as a game…_fun!_ Just take your time, but remember the sooner you do it, the _faster_ we'll get out!"

Daryl nodded and rolled up his sleeves. He adjusted his cap and breathed in and out four times.

"Is that good, Jeffy?"

"You're doing fine. Here, let me help you over this ledge, okay…_good."_

Daryl resembled a helpless puppy hanging off the window. He wrapped himself firmly around the rope blanket. He inched his way down, taking much longer than the others, but he refused to make a misstep or lose his grip. The boys grabbed for him as he neared the bottom and brought him to safety. Daryl took the heavy knapsack from Firth and secured on to his back, despite the pain from his hot oil scars. Jeffrey let out his breath and waved to the boys. He put his leg over the ledge and struggled down the blankets. He hadn't climbed ropes since gym class. The boys all grasped at his waist and pulled him off.

"Thanks guys! Okay, we made it! Now we…"

"Now we make _a run_ for it! _Look!" _Wick screamed.

Owen, Rufus and three other men were racing toward them on horses. They brandished weapons and shouted vile threats. Brocklehurst stood at the entryway with an evil smile.

"Did you think you could escape that easily? _Never!_ GO after them, _NOW!"_ He bellowed.

"You dirty rats! Get back here! You are all dead! You hear!" Rufus hollered. "DEAD!"

"Run! Run fast! _Go!"_ Jeffrey shoved the boys ahead, but it was too late.

The men galloped forward and immediately swept up the twins. Rufus managed to grab Wick and George as they stumbled into a thick patch of bushes and got tangled. Addie tried to help them from the bush and Rufus hit him to the ground. He passed out and was captured with them.

Jeffrey trailed behind Daryl, and suddenly Firth tripped over a fallen branch and grabbed his knee in pain. Jeffrey skidded to a halt and picked him up.

"Can you walk?" He asked anxiously.

He shook his head. Jeffrey put him on his back and hobbled along, trying to keep up with the Daryl. Owen reared his horse in front of them and Jeffrey tried to run in the opposite direction before he was trampled. The sound of Owen's leather whip cracked in the air and a searing pain enveloped Jeffrey's body. Firth moaned aloud as he too felt the sting and slid off Jeffrey's back crying. They were knocked to the grass and before Jeffrey could move, a giant rope encircled them. Owen pulled back with his horse and it tightened, digging into the whip wounds on their waists. Owen kicked his stallion and the horse broke into a gallop, dragging the boys across the rutted grassland. Jeffrey tried his best to cover his head and keep Firth protected as dirt and grit flew into their nose and mouth and rocks scraped their limbs. The taut rope squeezed the breath out of them. Jeffrey screamed out into the forest…

"Daryl! _Run!_ Find help! Find a man…"

**-Oo-**

Daryl practically soared through the crowded thickets, the screams of his companions echoed around him and one name rang in his ears…_Bogg_…he had to find a man named _Phineas_ _Bogg._


	6. Brooding hearts and torture

**Voyagers!: Asylum**

**Chapter 6: Brooding hearts and torture**

Owen dragged Jeffrey and Firth through the asylum and into the grand library. Jeffrey knew what was coming next when the ruffian pulled them to the immense bookcase lined with moldering volumes. Owen pulled out a large, dark green book and the shelf clicked. Keeping a tight grip on the rope he pushed it open to reveal a pitch, black passageway. A gust of chilly air swept over them. Firth's eyes went wide and he cowered behind Jeffrey, refusing to look inside. He began to cry.

"Shut yer yap, or do I have to cut out the rest of that tongue!" Owen threatened, yanking the child by his collar.

Jeffrey shoved his arm off Firth. "You get your hands off him, jerk! Who do you think you are? Leave us alone!" He tried to kick him, but Owen jumped away.

"Your going to lose it next, ya brat!" Owen backhanded Jeffrey's cheek and Jeffrey grabbed his face, feeling blood drip from his nose. He wiped his tears and the blood away with his sleeve and continued to glower at the brute.

"Just you wait! My friend Bogg is gonna come back for me and you are all going to pay for this!"

Oh really, _Bogg_ you say? Well if he does come, I hope he knows how to fight, because that is what we'll do and then he can have a whirl in our little dungeon…maybe _'The Pear'_ device would be somethin' to give him! Now, shut up and _move!_"

Owen shoved the two boys into the passage and lit his lantern. He made them lead the way while he tugged on the rope, forcing them to walk fast. Jeffrey looked down at his shirt, blood seeped through the thin fabric. The whip wound was really hurting and so did the scrapes all over his body from being towed across the grounds. He bit his lip and kept the pain to himself, not wanting to feel Owen's rough hand again.

Owen stopped them in front of a large wooden door, similar to the entrance of the asylum. He pulled on the door ring until it was opened wide enough for them to enter. Through the lamplight Jeffrey saw a winding, stone stairwell, laden with slimy moss. With Firth still clutching his pants waist, he walked down. He tried to avoid slipping and guided himself by the stone walls.

Owen put the lamp to rest at the foot of the stairs and lit up a few torches, illuminating the interior room. Jeffrey's jaw dropped. There were a startling array of medieval torture devices in various corners and strewn on tabletops. Jeffrey felt Firth tremble even harder and the same feeling crept upon him too.

"Firth here is very familiar with one or two of these, aren't you, boy?" Owen patted his head and Firth nodded without removing his face from Jeffrey's back.

Owen undid the ropes and then took Firth to the far right corner of the room; there was a giant lead lined box with just one tiny window for air. He pulled out his keys and opened it. He tossed the little child inside.

"You wait in here, while I give this one the tour!" He smiled wickedly at Jeffrey as he secured the door. Firth pounded his tiny fists on the metal.

Owen led Jeffrey to a wooden table with shackles and put a pair around Jeffrey's wrists. "That's so you don't try any tricks! Now, let's start with this little doohickey!"

Owen picked up a rusted metal bar; on its end were four sharpened spikes. He brought it to Jeffrey's face and ran the spikes over his cheeks, but didn't break any flesh.

"Now, what do you suppose this is called?"

"A…a…claw?" He nearly whimpered.

Owen laughed and dropped it to the table. "Good guess, it's called a 'cat's paw' used to tear the flesh of its victims. Moving along then!" He picked up an iron, muzzle shaped device. "This here thing is called a 'Scot's Bridle.' When a boy is acting up and making noise, we put this contraption over his head. It's harmless really, more of a humiliation method but it does a number on the cheeks, _ooh_…now this is one of my favorites, take a guess!"

He placed the cold object in Jeffrey's hands; it had a round top with a dozen holes drilled into it. "It looks like an over sized saltshaker." He mumbled.

"_No!_ It's called a 'Lead Sprinkler.' and we fill it with molten lead, tar, boiling oil or boiling water, the kiddies _love_ that one!" He laughed aloud. "Daryl sure does!"

Jeffrey's stomach churned from the man's ruthlessness. He thought how this vicious asylum should have never existed in the first place. Owen continued his macabre lecture, and teased him about the _'The Pear'_ again. It was a horrible mutilating device for the more _sensitive_ body parts. With fiendish glee he pointed out the giant torture contraptions like 'The Rack', 'The Iron Maiden' and 'The Wheel' on which they beat children into submission. Jeffrey couldn't control himself from crying and vainly tried to wipe his eyes as he imagined their suffering. Owen mocked him.

_"Awww,_ what's the matter, boy? Am I _scaring_ you? Well _good!_ Sometimes a boy needs the fear put him! Spineless, ungrateful little _rats_…they _all _deserve to be down here! All of them!"

"Why do you hate children so much? What did they ever do to you?" Jeffrey demanded, struggling to keep his demeanor from fully crumbling.

"Children are _worthless_ little devils that need to be taught harsh lessons!"

"So they can become _worthless_ adults like _you_? Jeffrey shouted.

Owen's yellowed eyes blazed and he grabbed for the cat's claw. "What did you say to me?"

"You heard me! Or maybe if you clean all that wax in your ears, you might have!" Jeffrey couldn't control the anger brewing in his heart. His gaze landed on the thumbscrew device and he winced, imagining Wick's torture. He darted toward the stairway and tried to run up, but Owen caught him. He thrust out the cat's claw and scraped it down Jeffrey's leg.

_"Auuughhhh!" _Jeffrey fell onto his hands, and his cheek banged into the cold stone. He lay sobbing, then in an angry fit tried to beat at Owen with his shackles, he managed to get in a few blows.

"Stop it, you _monster!_ If I had the go ahead, I would put you through every torture in this room!"

Owen gripped the chains and lifted Jeffrey up. Jeffrey's knees weakened as an intense throbbing shot up his right leg. Picking him up by his waist, Owen brought Jeffrey to the box and threw him inside the cramped space. Jeffrey banged his head against the wall and he slid down. A huge lump formed. He was forced to keep his knees up and little Firth was practically on top of him.

"Now you'll _both_ stay in there until Brocklehurst gives me orders! No food, no drink! It gets pretty hot and I would save my breath, because the air will be spent _fast!"_

Owen slammed the door, and the clanging metal reverberated through Jeffrey's entire body. It gave him the vile taste of lead on his tongue. Jeffrey maneuvered his arms around his legs and put his head in them. He couldn't do anything about the blood that trickled down his calf from the four, deep scratches. His wrists were in pain from the weight of the shackles. He shed desperate tears, wondering if and when Bogg would ever find him. Firth patted his head in a small gesture of comfort and curled up close to him to at last get a moment's peace and rest.

**-Oo-**

Lilly was up with the sunrise and left Phineas to sleep while she went down to the river to wash their clothes. She came armed with a laundry basket, detergent and washing board from Mr. Rutherford. She had considered waking Phineas, but felt he needed just a few hours more. When she woke, he was face down, his cheek buried up against her collarbone and his arm draped over her. She was on her side, facing him, her legs entwined with his and her arms across his waist. It was quite awkward and took her a few minutes to figure out how to maneuver out of the pretzel-like pose without waking him. Phineas was like dead weight upon her, so it was easier than expected. He barely even twitched when she slid out from under his arm and replaced her chest with a pillow for his head.

By the river, Lilly sang a few songs as she scrubbed his pants and then wrung them out, moving on to his billowy, white shirt. She hadn't gotten a chance to tell Phineas her idea to make money for the trip to Gravesend. They were going to put on a street act, singing, dancing; whatever craziness came to mind so people would at least throw them some farthings and pennies. She knew he would to balk and complain, but that was the best she could think of. She was not looking forward to _walking_ twenty miles. They ran the big risk of getting lost and caught up in some other wild adventure that would waste more time. She figured all they needed was two hours of entertainment, and they could be on their way.

Fifteen minutes later, she had finished her tasks; happy that at least _his _'original' outfit was sparkling clean. She still mourned the loss of her favorite jeans and blouse in the molasses flood, she missed her brown leather guidebook as well. Lilly had written some specific notes and dates inside. She had names of friends she made along the way in case she ever wanted to visit them again. She rose to a standing position with a giant stretch, her legs were cramped from squatting and her arms ached from the vigorous scrubbing.

"Nothing beats modern conveniences. If only I had a washer and dryer." She said aloud. She cast a fleeting look around, the river waters were calm at this hour and the birds tweeted their morning songs.

"I wish you all would have helped me like Snow White!" She grumbled to the woodland animals and picked up the basket.

Lilly heard twigs snapping within a few feet of her and she stood her ground, hoping it was just a rabbit. The noise grew louder. Standing in the midst of the brush was one of the cutest little boys she had ever seen. He held his sullied, brown cap in trembling hands, his black and large, winsome eyes gazed at her. His pouted lips quivered. He was a wretched looking child, no older than nine, with scrapes all over his face and tattered holes and dirt on his pants. He looked exhausted with dark rings under his eyes. Lilly set the basket down and ran to his side. It was very possible he was from the Brocklehurst Asylum.

"Hey little guy, what's wrong? Where did you come from? I want to help you." She offered gently.

The boy's tears spilled over and he grasped her in a tight hug. Lilly was taken by surprise, but quickly embraced him and rubbed his back. She whispered soothing words until he calmed down. She held him at arms length, her face awash with pity and she tried to keep her tears in check.

"What's your name? My name is Lilly."

"My name is Daryl." He whispered in a low tone.

_"Aww,_ Daryl, you look so hungry. Come with me, I was just about to get some breakfast."

Daryl took her hand. He had lost the sack of food as he ran through the woods and couldn't stop to go back for it. Brocklehurst's men were on his tail for over an hour and he had to keep moving or be captured. This time, his escape meant everything. If not for him, then at least for Jeffrey Jones. He suddenly remembered the promise to find Jeffrey's friend.

"Bogg!" He said bluntly.

Lilly's eyes widened and she knelt down. "What name did you just say?"

"I said_, Bogg_. I need to find Phin…Phineas Bogg. It's very important, he 'as to save his friend Jeffy!"

Lilly bounded up excited. "Daryl, _I'm_ traveling with Phineas Bogg and we've been looking for Jeffrey! Are you from Brocklehurst Asylum?"

"Yes, I am! Jeffy and the other boys tried to escape last night, but it was 'orrible! They all got caught! I made it out into the woods and Jeffy screamed out his name to me. I was traveling all night. I'm so tired and hungry…it's so _far away_!" He started to cry again.

"Don't worry! We are going to find him now, thanks to you. We weren't even sure where he could be! Let's go, I'll take you to Bogg and you can tell him the whole story."

**-Oo-**

Phineas woke up with a start and rubbed his face. He stared at the sun's position and wondered how long he slept. It seemed to be around nine o'clock. The last thing he remembered was a wonderful kiss with Lilly and then she had been singing a song that lulled him into a sweet sleep. He sat up and stretched his limbs, and realized that Lilly was missing. He washed up in the ceramic basin and hurried down the stairs. After a quick good morning to the owner he walked outside. The village had been bustling for hours already. He peered down the road and noticed Lilly walking fast to the Inn with an unkempt child and holding a basket with their clothes.

"_Now_ what is she up to?" He groaned.

She caught his eye and broke into a run, the boy struggled to keep up.

"Phineas! I'm glad you're awake, this is Daryl and he knows where Jeffrey is!"

**-Oo-**

Daryl greedily ate the eggs and sausage presented to him at a small table in the adjoining restaurant to the Inn. Phineas helped the tired boy bathe and dress while Lilly reserved them a table and meal. Lilly tried to eat, but her stomach was in knots over Jeffrey. Phineas' face was darkened and he rested his cheek in his hand and brooded over everything Daryl told him. When he had sponged the child's back and stomach, his story rang true and Phineas started to despair. His leg bounced under the table nervous and impatient. He had to get to this place fast, but there was no one who had a spare wagon or _wanted_ to lend one out. He slammed the table upset, causing the other patrons to glance over. Lilly clutched his hand and massaged it reassuringly, now was the time to mention her plan.

"Phineas, I know this is going to sound ridiculous and you aren't going to _want _to do it, but I have an idea to make money to get us there."

"Lilly, I'm going by foot. Daryl made it overnight, I can probably make it in half the time. I can take the kid with me and he can…"

Lilly shushed him. "No Phineas! _Look_ at him! He's ready to keel over, it's a wonder he even made it out here when he did. You can't put him through that. If you'll just listen to me, I know how to get us some money."

Daryl finished off his meal. He wiped his mouth and systematically picked up his plate, ready to bring it to the boiling cauldron. Lilly held his arm with a smile.

"Hey, where are you going with that? The waitress will get it for us."

_"Huh?_ _Oh_ yeah, she will? I forgot, usually we bring our own plates up." Daryl took his seat and yawned loudly.

Phineas pushed his hair back annoyed. "_What_ Lilly, what great idea do you have for us _now?_"

Lilly stared him down, holding back her embarrassment in front of Daryl and a few onlookers.

"I was going to suggest we do a few song and dance numbers in the Village Square or pub, where they'll throw us some money, Phineas. Then we can rent a carriage and whatever provisions we need."

He looked at her incredulously. "Are you kidding me? This isn't time for Ziegfield follies! Jeffrey's trapped in a dungeon and being tortured to death and you want to put on a show. That's just like you, _Lillia!"_

Lilly leaned across the table and grabbed his shirt angrily. _"Don't_ talk to me like I'm a moron! I was making a suggestion. You seem to think you have _all_ the answers, don't you? Well you _don't_. Sometimes you're nothing but a blonde_ bimbo!"_

Lilly jumped up from the table, before he could say anything in response. She was struggling to keep her emotions nonchalant, but deep inside she knew what was happening. Her heart ached and she had fallen in love with him. The kiss they shared last night confirmed it. With one hand on her hip and the other wagging a finger she carried on venting her frustrations.

"You go then! Go on walking down the yellow brick road and see how far you get without a horse! I care about Jeffrey's safety too, but I wanted to be practical for a change. This place sounds like murder, Phineas! You try showing up at their door after running twenty or more miles! _Go ahead!_ They'll have you in the Iron Maiden before you could say _holla!_ Now, I'm going out there and get that money my way!"

Lilly turned on her heels and stormed from the restaurant. Daryl looked at Phineas sullen, not sure what to say next. Phineas looked at the ceiling and then sucked in a deep breath. He was allowing her to get on his nerves again. What she proposed wasn't ludicrous; he just was in no mood to frolic and couldn't see the usefulness of it. He patted Daryl's shoulder.

"Listen, kid. Thank you for all your help, it really means the world to me. You are one heck of a boy, Daryl. Don't ever lose that ambitious spirit and keep yourself on the straight and narrow. Otherwise, you'll grow up to be just like those men at the asylum."

Daryl shuddered to imagine it and nodded, drinking up his juice. "Where did she go, Phineas? I like her, she was very nice to me. I don't remember the last time a pretty lady was so kind." He blushed.

Phineas watched Lilly in the distance as she marched toward the Square. Her coppery hair swayed with the gentle breezes. There was something about Lilly that endeared him to her. Every time they were together they were like awkward teenagers, afraid to admit their _real_ feelings for one another. Phineas wasn't even sure what they were, but he knew the more time they spent together, the fonder he grew. It was as if he were building a solid foundation for a future time when he could actually say…

_"I love her!"_ He blurted out. His eyes grew wide and he held his mouth sheepishly. Daryl smiled crooked at him.

"Well, ya don't need to be a teacher to see that one! If ya love her then why don't ya tell her?"

Phineas was stumped, but he knew he had valid reasons somewhere.

"I…_it's_…_it's __complicated_…look, let's forget about all that now. I have to save my kid _and_ help your friends!" He added quickly. He didn't want Daryl to think he wouldn't try. The very idea that children were tormented so much repulsed him to no end.

Daryl was getting a second wind after the food and he wanted to help Phineas.

"Phineas, I'll show you the way to the asylum. I know a few shortcuts. I can't leave them behind. Please let me come with ya!" He begged.

Phineas stood up and took Daryl's hand. Being with Jeffrey had softened him up to children and helped him to deal more patiently with them.

"Okay, Daryl. I'll let you come, but try not to get in any more trouble, we've got a lot of work to do!"


	7. Que sera sera

**Voyagers! Asylum  
**

**Chapter 7: Que sera sera**

"_When I was just a little girl I asked my mother, what will I be? Will I be pretty? Will I be rich? Here's what she said to me: Que sera, sera! Whatever will be, will be. The future's not ours to see. Que sera, sera! What will be, will be._

_When I grew up and fell in love, I asked my sweetheart what lies ahead? Will we have rainbows day after day? Here's what my sweetheart said: Que sera, sera. Whatever will be, will be. The future's not ours to see. Que sera, sera. What will be will be._

_Now I have children of my own. They ask their mother, what will I be? Will I be handsome? Will I be rich? I tell them tenderly: Que sera, sera! Whatever will be, will be. The future's not ours to see. Que sera, sera. What will be…"_

**-Oo-**

Phineas and Daryl watched amused as Lilly pranced through the square, exciting the crowd with her pretty voice and playing around with individuals that appeared to have funds. Phineas observed how jolly men readily drew coins from their pockets and handed them over when she flitted by with her sweet smile and danced with them. He folded his arms with a grunt and Daryl looked up at him.

"Jealous, _huh?_ Hey, I bet you can get the ladies to throw ya some pennies if you get in the circle and jump around!"

Lilly smiled at Daryl and then glared at Phineas and casually stuck out her tongue. Phineas had to laugh and he looked down, kicking the dust. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea. He could entertain if he had to. He marched to the center of the crowd and waved at the women. With a bright smile he did a few cartwheels, handstands, and three back flips in a row. The audience clapped loudly and more coins dispersed around his feet. He quickly picked them up and then took Lilly by the elbow, dragging her off under a bakery awning.

"That was nice_, very_ nice. Look, I'm sorry about before, you have good ideas, I just didn't think about it."

Lilly sighed. What was she going to do with this pirate? "I'm sorry too, and you're not a bimbo, or a mimbo for that matter. You were awesome just now! Phineas, I know I get mad too, but I try not to take everything you say to heart. Sometimes things just fly out of your mouth and they make no sense, but anyway…do you want to finish this or not? I already made two shillings myself!"

Phineas caught her joke at his expense, but then decided he deserved it. The day he made really stupid decisions in regards to him or Jeffrey, was the day he quit being a Voyager. He wasn't counting on that anytime soon. He smirked and shrugged.

"Why not, the money's coming in pretty fast."

"The only thing that's missing are instruments, but there is a piano inside that pub further down the road. Let's go in there and stir the drinking crowd!" She laughed happily and bounced ahead.

Phineas shook his head and chuckled. "Here we ago again, Lilly. Promise me…" He warned.

"I promise! _No_ morphine here! This high kick is _all _me!" She winked.

It was a light crowd inside the pub with a breakfast crowd and a few sobering drunks left over from the night before. Lilly noticed that some of the onlookers from the square, including fascinated women, followed them inside. They were hoping for more entertainment. She led Daryl to a table closest them. Phineas took a seat by the piano and cracked his knuckles, he put his ears to the keys and tested the sound.

"Don't worry 'bout that, lad! Just tuned it me self the other day." The bartender announced.

Lilly came up behind him and put her hands on his shoulders. "I didn't know you could play?"

"Sure could. My parents made me learn, but I loved it anyway. So, what's on the playbill? I got a nice song; let's start with something sweet and mellow."

Without telling her, Phineas struck a few opening keys, Lilly was already bobbing her head, very familiar with the tune. She slid beside him on the piano seat and the people eagerly awaited to listen. Phineas opened up the song and Lilly was very impressed with his smooth bass.

"_When I was a young lad, I've never been kissed, I got to thinking over what I missed…"_ Phineas stopped and gazed at the females in the crowd. He gave them a wink and a smile, and then resumed while they sighed and giggled.

"_I got me a girl, I kissed her and then…" _He leaned over to Lilly, and quickly caressed her cheek. "_Oh Lord, I kissed her again!"_ He did kiss her again, only this time on the lips. When he pulled away, Lilly stared longingly at him and sang in soft harmony.

"_Ohh, ohh, kisses sweeter than wine, oooh oooh …kisses sweeter than wine."_

Phineas nuzzled her hair and they continued to croon the soothing melody. "_I asked her__ to marry and be my sweet wife, a__nd we would be __so happy the rest of our lives. __I begged an__d I pleaded like a natural man, a__nd then, oh Lord, she gave me her hand.__ Ohh, ohh, kisses sweeter than wine, oh oooh oh oooh oh oh…kisses sweeter than wine."_

"_I worked __mighty hard and so did my wife, w__orkin' ha__nd in hand to make a good life. __With corn in t__he field and wheat in the bins, __I was, oh Lord, the father/mother of twins. __Ohh, ohh, kisses sweeter than wine,__ oooh oooh …kisses sweeter than wine…"_

"_Our children__ they numbered just about four, __they all had s__weethearts knockin' at the door. __They all got m__arried and they didn't hesitate; __I was, oh Lord…"_

Lilly cut in the song with a different line. _"The __grandmother__ of eight. Ohh, ohh …kisses sweeter than wine… oooh oooh …kisses sweeter than wine…"_

"_Now that we're old, and ready to go, we get to thinkin' what happened a long time ago. We had a lot of kids, trouble and pain, but, oh Lord; we'd do it again._ _Ohh, ohh, kisses sweeter than wine, oh oooh oh oooh oh oh…kisses sweeter than wine."_

Phineas raised his hands from the keys and put an arm over Lilly, hugging her close. The audience clapped and whistled. She nudged Phineas and they saw little Daryl walking around with his cutest face, holding out his cap and collecting coins. He ran over with a happy grin.

"I think we're gonna make it, but ya gotta do something lively! Get them going so they can fling the money! That chunky bloke over there can play, he has an accordion too!"

Lilly thought for a moment. She did have one more idea for a song, but she doubted Phineas would know it. Daryl wouldn't either as it was written in the late eighteen hundreds as a music hall song. She took them to a table with a smile for the audience.

"We'll be back!"

Everyone clapped again and some shouted to hurry. Lilly took some paper and a quill from the bartender and wrote out the simple lyrics to the song. She slid it over to him.

"How fast can you learn this one? The tune is very simple."

"I'll try, if I mess it up I can always do the back flip again." He muttered, committing the words to memory.

"That worked, you better do it anyway! Come outside for a while, I'll show you a few moves for it."

"Great, now I have to soft shoe too?"

"If you had a little polka dot dress, I'd call you Shirley Temple! Let's go! Daryl, you wait here, okay, honey?"

"Sure!" He beamed. "I'll be alright."

Lilly dragged Phineas away from prying eyes and for the next fifteen minutes they worked on a few dance steps and songs. She called out the accordion player and he was happy to learn a new song, picking it up within a few minutes. Phineas was a natural entertainer and Lilly reminded him it was okay to be spontaneous, just make it look good. They came back into the bar and Daryl was eating cookies and talking to the bartender. They approached the center of the pub and the accordion player struck up the tune. Phineas took a deep breath and began a sprightly walk around Lilly.

"_Last week down our alley came a toff…_ He bowed to her then continued. "_Nice old geezer with a nasty cough. Sees my missus, takes his topper off…_ He mimed an old man removing his hat with another bow. "_In a very gentlemanly way!"_

Lilly swiftly put her arm through his and they jumped into a series of grapevine steps and then danced around each other, singing the bubbly chorus.

_"Wot'cher!" All the neighbors cried! Who yer gonna meet, Bill? Hav__e yer bought the street, Bill? __Laugh! __Oh, I thought I should've died! __Knocked 'em in the Old Kent Road!"_

Phineas picked up the song again and wowed the audience with his flip.

"_Ev'ry evenin' at the stroke of five, Me and the missus takes a little drive! You'd say, "Wonderful they're still alive!" If you saw that little donkey go!"_

Lilly took over with a few steps, hopping left and right. _"__When we __starts, the blessed donkey stops! __He won't move, so out I quickly __'__ops! Pals start whackin' him, when down he drops__…" _

Phineas wrapped his arms around her waist with his chin on her shoulder, and they cheerfully continued the song together._ "__Someone says he wasn't made to go... Oh!"_

They went back to the soft shoe steps and the accordion player and Daryl joined in singing the refrain.

_"Wot'cher!" All the neighbors cried! Who yer gonna meet, Bill? Hav__e yer bought the street, Bill? __Laugh! __Oh, I thought I should've died…__Knocked 'em in the Old Kent Road!"_

Phineas bowed to her and she curtsied at the same time. Daryl continued dancing around the crowds, collecting even more coins, and picking up the ones scattered on the floor. He gave them a thumb up. Phineas ran over to him.

"Do you think we got enough?"

"I'll say! Don't worry, it's all covered." Daryl responded keeping his hands tight in his pockets.

Phineas eyed his actions for a moment and then snapped his fingers repeatedly, urging him to give up what he had stolen.

"Give it over, kid. That wasn't right. If these people find out, they'll hunt us down and then where would we be? We'd be in the village jail. Since you're so adept at pulling the money out of their pockets, let's see how you do putting it back in."

Daryl glanced up at him, he wanted to dispute the point, but Phineas crossed his arms and refused to hear any of it.

"Go now, and give it _back._ I don't care how you do it, you just do it._"_

"Yes_, sir!_" Daryl slumped his shoulders and then did as he was told. It wasn't an easy task, but Daryl wore his sweetest face and told the patrons that they may have dropped their purses or that he saw their change fall. In the meantime Lilly was singing a haunting rendition of _'Greensleeves.'_ When she finished she joined Phineas at the table again.

"So, how much do we have all together now?" She asked, putting the last of it on the table.

"Without counting the money Daryl _stole_, I'd say we did very well, about two pounds!"

"_Terrific!_ Hey Phin, I bet those women would be willing to give you more with the way they're eying you. Looks like they want you _for lunch_." She noted with hints of jealousy.

"Are you suggesting something? Those men seem pretty taken with _you _too!"

Lilly's eyes grew big and she shoved him. "Hey! _Watch it_, of course not! So, aren't you proud of yourself? You were great out there! We really need to take this act on the road, like the Osmonds or the Carpenters…no, they were family…Captain and Tenille! They're _married_. I can just see you sitting at the piano with a sailor hat and…"

Phineas stared blankly at her but grinned. "Lilly, sometimes I don't know what to do with you, and that's the honest truth."

"Why?" She pouted.

Phineas bent forward and took her hand. "I don't know! You amuse me, confuse me…"

"It's nice to know I'm your own personal _clown_." She looked down.

"Hey you…" Phineas lifted her chin up and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I never said you were a clown. I find you awkwardly captivating, beguiling…" He played with her hair, twirling his fingers around the soft layers that cascaded over her shoulders. He moved in closer. "I think you're just beautiful Lilly." He murmured, taking her in his arms.

She gladly fell into them and they kissed softly. He pressed her to his chest and she rested her head, looking up at him. Phineas kissed her forehead, then slowly moved down to the tip of her nose and she kissed his chin. She allowed herself to relax and slid onto his lap. He teasingly bounced her and then cradled her affectionately.

"I still don't know what to do with you." He whispered.

"Do you need ideas? Maybe that old pirate brain of yours has forgotten how to romance a lady?" She asked seriously.

Phineas laughed loudly. "Ha! _Never!_ But…"

Lilly lowered her arms and she nodded. "But now is _not _the time. We have to save Jeffrey, that's more important than anything."

She ran her hands through his hair and kissed his cheek, then jumped off his lap. "Well then, let's go! There's a stable out there and we can rent a carriage! Come on!"

She grasped his hand and called Daryl over. "We're leaving now."

"I know, and I'm coming with ya! I can't leave my friends!"

"But Daryl, it's dangerous, you just escaped, you're exhausted, we could put you up in our room and…"

"No, I have to go!" He insisted. "I can sleep in the carriage!"

**-Oo-**

Phineas managed to rent a decent size carriage and they took off to Gravesend after he acquired directions. The moment the wheels started moving, Daryl fell sound asleep in Lilly's lap and she rubbed his head. She felt so badly for him and couldn't hold back her tears.

"Phineas, what do you think? Would VHQ mind if I took him with me? I could use a little partner. He wouldn't be any trouble. He's got a Voyager spirit! I mean look what he did for his friends! Look how he got away and…"

Phineas glanced back at her pitifully. "I know, he's a very self-reliant little guy. But Lilly, you can't just take him. I know it seems I did that with Jeffrey, but it was brought out in the trial that he was _supposed _to be a Voyager, he had to go sometime and what about the new VAP program?"

"But Phineas, he needs _someone_."

"Lilly, they all do, but we can't change this fact of history. The program is designed for us to help _each other_."

Lilly sank back in her seat dejected. It wasn't fair; she didn't want to admit to Phineas that sometimes…

"I know what you might be feeling, Lilly. You're lonely. I get that way too, and even with Jeff…we both feel like that. He misses his parents and friends and I miss…I miss my family."

"You miss _the ladies?" _She questioned coyly.

"I never said that."

"You don't have to, it's written all over that _pained _expression." She laughed a bit.

"Great, now I have to work on that one. It's not as hard as we sometimes tend to make it. We all have burdens and loads to carry and being a Voyager is ours. You're going to be fine, Lilly."

Phineas didn't want to sound over-enthusiastic. Things were never fine for women out on their own and he could imagine how demanding it was for them to be Voyagers. They had to cope with the many stumbling blocks that history, men, and their feminine makeup imposed upon them. He sometimes wondered if it was a good idea to send them out on their own, but he kept his thoughts to himself. He didn't want to hear it from the angry female Voyagers about women's rights and especially didn't want to get into a debate with Olivia Dunn. She would bite his head off for those _chauvinistic _remarks. Even Susan would talk him down. He had a feeling Lilly would be more considerate. He peeked at her. She crossed her arms and stared at the trees.

"Phineas, it's not fair for a woman out there! We get into so much trouble; we have to put up with these rotten, skeevy men all throughout time! It's _really_ hard, you know? Sometimes I just want to quit, quit and go home!"

She cried more and Phineas pulled on the reigns to slow down the horses. He held out his hand.

"Come up here…come _here_. Don't worry, he'll be fine, let him lay out on the whole seat."

Lilly climbed on the front of the carriage and Phineas started up the horses again. He made sure they trotted at a fast pace, but he didn't want to wear them out either.

"You're not the first woman to feel that way. I can understand, Lilly. Everything you just said about women, I was thinking myself…but _don't_ take it the wrong way!" He added quick, nearly ducking in case she slapped him.

Lilly smiled at him. "I figured you would, you don't have to worry about me going bonkers on you with all this women's lib stuff. I for one don't mind being in the kitchen if it's going to make my family and me happy. I'm not a difficult woman. I would love to settle down and have a family one day. I never had brothers and sisters and my parents split up when I was still young. My mom left me when I was twenty. I know that's old enough to be on my own anyway, but it still hurt. I was living in this big, beautiful farmhouse and it was falling apart and I had to work two jobs to pay off the lousy mortgage and I was so…_alone_! I'm still alone, I don't want to be!"

Lilly's body shook with deep sobs and Phineas halted the carriage. He seized her in a tight, warm hug, allowing her to spill out her frustrations through tears. He figured it best to remain silent and just let her come to her senses. He didn't want to say the wrong thing. A few minutes passed and she pulled away from him.

"Thank you, Phineas. I really needed that. I wasn't expecting you to keep talking or try and solve my problems. I know what has to be done. Come on, let's keep moving, Jeffrey needs us!"

She turned from him and sat with her hands folded. Her face took on a new determination.

"Phineas?"

"Yes, Lilly?"

"You're a real _friend_…and _I love you_ for it."

Phineas cracked a smile, getting the sense of what she truly wanted to say. He grasped her hand and caressed her fingers, keeping his eyes on the road.

"I love you too, Lilly, _I love you too."_


	8. Freedom

**Voyagers!: Asylum  
**

**Chapter 8: Freedom**

Jeffrey limped to the center of the dining hall at breakfast. The entire room was eerily quiet, with not even the clatter of a utensil against a dish. The other children were aware of what occurred the night before. A few were glad they never tried. Some were envious of Daryl's success and others just stared at him impassively, the life drained out of them from constant abuses and indignities. Jeffrey struggled to climb atop a lone wooden stool. He was gladl that the frightful night had passed for him and Firth. They were left to themselves inside the iron box. Air was tight, but they managed to take in deep breaths through the window. Brocklehurst could not be bothered in the evening and went back to bed; however, Rufus and Owen had brought the other children who escaped into the chamber. Jeffrey held his ears from their screams and was compelled to watch. The site of their torture infuriated and shocked him, but there was nothing he could do but stay low and comfort Firth.

Wick, Addie, and a few other unfortunate boys were forced to scrub out and polish the entire first floor with no sleep or break. Jeffrey watched them, their heads drooped into their bowls of rancid porridge. Every time their eyes closed, one of the gross cooks pinched them hard or whacked them into wakefulness. They seemed barely alive. Jeffrey's stomach did flip-flops as he realized one of the younger ones, George, was missing. He wept quietly.

Jeffrey tottered on the edge of the stool in his bare feet. His knees wobbled and the searing pain from the cat's paw and whip shot throughout his body. His muscles had cramped in the night, having remained in the same position with little Firth snuggled across his chest. He was beyond starving, and even just a spoonful of the porridge or bit of stale bread would have been akin to a fine cuisine. Brocklehurst had other plans. Jeffrey was to remain standing there the entire day, and no one was to ever speak to him. Should he fall off the stool, he would be beaten and put back up. Brocklehurst was still making decisions over what to do with him. Every move was already like a torture, but Jeffrey endured it, trying to imagine how Bogg would have handled the situation.

_'Bogg would be kicking tuba right now!' _He thought bitterly. However, he had to be reasonable. He was only twelve and in no condition for fighting. He could never beat these men, seeing as they had weapons and torture devices at their disposal. He continued to pray that Daryl found Bogg.

**-Oo-**

Brocklehurst sneered at the two young wretches. They came begging at his door all the way from Kent Road and desperate for work. The man was a strong one, perfect for hard labor and up keep of the grounds and animals. His bright eyes retained a resolute strength, but also appeared dull and passive at times. He would be perfect to kick around. Underneath the repulsive veneer, his wife was indeed a beauty, and she made the usual claims that she could wash, sew, cook, and clean. Brocklehurst had other labors in mind as well, and his grotesque smile betrayed him. She stared at him rigidly and clasped her husband's hand.

"I may be the only tasty dish 'round 'ere sir, but only me 'usband can butter me buns! I tain't got no problems with _that_ now!"

Her husband let out an obnoxious guffaw. "That's right! _That's right!_ Sometimes me lady can be colder than a day old biscuit, but I've got enough fire to toast her might fine! " He exclaimed like a simpleton.

Brocklehurst groaned and waved his hand. The real test would come when they saw how the children were to be handled, so he posed the question.

"Tell me, what is your opinion on children?"

The rough voiced man banged his desk. "Children are _nuisances!_ They need to be taught lessons any which way ya can! They're scurvy little sprogs that constantly need the rod!"

Brocklehurst nodded satisfied. "And what about you, love? How do you feel, considering you're a _lady?"_ He noted her gender with as much distaste as if she were a cockroach.

"Children are a _waste _of space. I'm glad I don't 'ave me own…but with me 'ubby 'ere, it's only a matter of time!" She snorted and kissed her husband's cheek. He responded by grabbing her and dipping her over his knee. He nipped at her neck with animal growls and lusty laughter.

"Oh _stop it!_ You _beast!_ We don't want to disturb _the children!"_ She giggled and pushed him off her.

Brocklehurst walked around them one last time suspicious. He finally put a hand on their shoulders.

"Okay, you'll do! I was getting tired of some of these old blokes 'round here anyway and I need fresh young blood! _Owen!"_

Owen sauntered into the study, making eyes at the woman and her husband frowned.

"Show this…_gent_, around the barn. I'll take the lady to the rooms upstairs. Meet me in the dining hall in fifteen minutes."

"Yes, sir, Mr. Brocklehurst, come on then, let's be quick, I've got a lot of work to do!" Owen addressed the husband.

"Fine then! But you just watch yerselves with me lady!" The husband retorted.

They all exited the study chamber. The couple looked out the window and noticed the graveyard. The elderly grounds keeper was patting down the soil on a fresh grave. They gave each other a worried glance and the husband clutched his wife's hand briefly, as if to say, _'don't worry, it will be okay.'_

**-Oo-**

Jeffrey's legs were giving out, but he kept holding fast and standing upright on the stool. It had been two hours since breakfast. Little Firth was still scrubbing the floors, just as exhausted and wounded as he was. He stopped to rub his head from the sweat, and Rufus beat him with a thick belt, giving him two strokes on his back. Firth moaned loudly, and Jeffrey was compelled to jump off and help him. Firth bowed his head and kept cleaning, his sniffles echoed throughout the dining hall.

Rufus picked the sausage from his teeth and watched Jeffrey carefully. He had the four-inch thick strap ready in his hand, should Jeffrey attempt to move his spot. He swung it over his head as a warning and Jeffrey backed up on the stool. A pain attacked his knee and his foot slipped. He flailed his arms, but couldn't hold steady. The stool flipped backwards and Jeffrey landed on his back, with a frustrated and excruciating cry.

Brocklehurst and his two new employees entered the room with Owen.

"_'Ere now!_ What's all this! He's not supposed to move from that spot! Get him up! _Get him up!"_ He shouted.

The ruffian's eyes went wide and his heart soared. He and his wife ran to the child's side. "I'll get this little _rodent_ up for ya, Mr. Brocklehurst!"

Tears blinded Jeffrey's eyes as the man clutched him. He couldn't take the pressure anymore. "Get off of me! Don't touch me! Let me go! _Let me go! I want Bogg! Where's Bogg!"_

The ruffian wouldn't release Jeffrey and dropped beside him, pretending to whisper vile threats in his ear. Jeffrey refused to acknowledge him and kept trying to break away. The ruffian shook him to his senses, but didn't hurt him.

"You listen to me and you listen _good_…_I'm here, Jeffrey_…I didn't leave you…_I…"_ Phineas choked up.

The last time he had seen Jeffrey in such a deplorable condition was in the catacombs of the Paris Opera House. This time, he was more wounded. Scratches covered his entire body and dried blood caked on his legs. He was showing signs of infection. Phineas' hand moved toward his shirt, and he looked at his back. He winced at the whip marks. He touched his hand compassionately and Jeffrey eyed him confused, about to break down.

"Bogg…it's you." Jeffrey finally realized the voice of the ruffian. Phineas' blue eyes glistened with fury. The anxious woman next to him looked very familiar and he soon recognized Voyager Lilly Morgan.

Owen came over and pulled Jeffrey from his grasp.

"Now you've earned yourself another stay in the dungeon, only this time, it's _not _going to be in the box!"

He dragged Jeffrey kicking and crying to the library. Brocklehurst followed with his employees and Rufus stayed behind to keep his eye on Firth. Jeffrey didn't know what to do. It was obvious Phineas and Lilly were playing roles, so he kept quiet. He almost couldn't recognize Phineas with his tattered clothes, grimy face and hat pulled low over his forehead. Lilly looked just as loathsome with her greasy dress and shawl and unkempt styled hair.

Owen's sharp, chiseled nails dug into his skin. "Get _moving!"_

"Wait a minute!" Phineas shouted and ran over, taking Jeffrey's other arm. "Where is this dungeon?"

"Down in the cellar of course, but it's none of your concern!"

Phineas looked at Brocklehurst and Lilly. "May my wife and I see it? I'm kinda clever at these tools me self!" He laughed wickedly. "I think it would be a perfect opportunity to prove me worth 'round 'ere!"

Brocklehurst thought for a moment. Out of the corner of her eye, Lilly saw Daryl clamor up the left side of the staircase with rows of boys behind him. They barely made a sound. A slew of others met them at the head of the stairs and they disappeared into a large bedroom. They were going to make another escape through the tunnels under Brocklehurst's bed.

Lilly tugged on Brocklehurst's dingy sleeve and led him toward Phineas and Owen. "Oh heck _ya!_ Please show us down there! I wouldn't mind a little torture me self…_right,_ dearie?" She winked at Phineas.

Phineas blew her a kiss. "I know what _your_ favorite tool is!"

Brocklehurst threw his hands in the air. "Confound it all! _Shut up _already! Dirty dogs! The both of ya! Let's go then!"

"Wait! _He's mine!_" Phineas demanded.

Owen shoved Jeffrey over and Jeffrey could barely contain himself from hugging him. Phineas nudged him forward and Owen opened the Library. Lilly seized Phineas' arm.

" 'old on love, let _them_ go first, this be _their _place, they know the way."

"Aye, my sweet cheeks, you 'eard the lady! Lead us down then!"

Owen and Brocklehurst pulled the lanterns from the wall nooks and lit them. Jeffrey struggled, even under his partner's grip. He did not want to go in there ever again and his tear stained face broke Phineas' heart. Owen went ahead with Brocklehurst close behind. Jeffrey clung to Phineas' frightened and Lilly stayed close behind as they followed the passage to the entrance of the chamber. Owen rattled through his keys and opened the door wide.

_"Now,_ Phineas!" Lilly screamed.

Phineas let go of Jeffrey and kicked Brocklehurst in the backside; the heavy, older man crashed into Owen and they tumbled down the stone steps, screaming oaths. Phineas picked up Jeffrey and ran with Lilly out of the passage. He took hold of bookcase, and pushed it back into place. Jeffrey finally collapsed into his arms, hysterical.

_"Bogg!_ You came back for me! You found me! Don't make me stay here, _please _get me out of here…it's _awful!_"

Jeffrey kept Phineas in the embrace. Lilly swallowed a large lump in her throat. Tears trickled down Phineas' face and he grasped Jeffrey's head, rubbing his hair, trying to calm him. The bookcase started to wobble. Owen and Brocklehurst yelled muffled behind the wood.

Lilly gently approached the two friends and tapped Phineas. "We have to leave before they break out." She patted Jeffrey's arm and he gave her a weak smile. She kissed his cheek and pushed back his hair.

"I missed you, kiddo. Glad you didn't cut that 'do!"

Phineas picked Jeffrey up, seeing as he could barely walk, and the trio left the library. Jeffrey halted them.

"Wait a minute! What about Daryl? How did you know I was here?"

Phineas opened the omni. "Daryl came to _us_. We weren't sure if this was the place, but he confirmed it. Come on, we have to leave _now_…"

"Wait! What about the kids?" Jeffrey asked worried, forgetting his aches and pains. "What does the omni say?"

Lilly checked hers and scratched her head; it was still a red light. "He's right, Phineas! Something else is wrong, the light didn't change."

_"Really?_ The kids made a break through the escape tunnel. We have to get your wounds cleaned…"

"But Bogg, we can't leave a red light!" Jeffrey pleaded.

The bookcase splintered in half and Owen tried to claw out enraged. A shrill cry came from the dining hall. Jeffrey climbed out of Bogg's arms and stumbled away.

"That's Firth, he's in trouble, and I won't leave him!"

**-Oo-**

Little Firth thrashed under Rufus' brawny grip and bit down on his hand. Rufus shouted and loosened his hold. Firth ran toward the Voyagers but Rufus chased him. Phineas jumped atop the long table. He sprinted across and took a flying leap into the man. They tumbled to the floor and began fighting one another. Firth ran into Jeffrey's open arms and hugged him.

"It's gonna be okay, Firth. Come on, we'll get you out of here!"

Firth pointed toward the upstairs, tugging on Jeffrey's shirt. He wanted to go in the direction of his friends. Jeffrey started to follow but Lilly stopped him.

"No, where are you going?"

"I have to take him to the others, that passage leads to the Gravesend docks!"

"No, come on! We have the carriage outside and we can ride there!"

Phineas drop kicked Rufus in the stomach and slugged him. The man fell into the boiling cauldron of dishes and it spilled over. He screamed from the scalding water and collapsed in pain. Phineas ran out of the dining hall to catch up to Lilly and Jeffrey. As he made it outside Jeffrey yelled.

"Bogg! _Behind you!"_

Phineas didn't get a chance to turn around. Owen jumped him and wrapped his whip around his neck.

"You like knocking me down a flight of stairs, aye? I'll show you! I'll kill you!"

Phineas choked and grasped the leather, trying to pull it from his throat. Lilly leaped from the carriage and pounded on Owen's back, kicking him and pulling his hair.

"Get off of him! _Get off_, you_ brute!"_

Owen shoved Phineas forward and he slammed into the carriage, gasping. Lilly backed up and fell onto the front steps. Owen's expression blazed and he raised his whip. Lilly screamed and turned her body, blocking her face. The whip cracked but never touched her. She opened her eyes and saw Phineas standing over her, the leather twisted around his arm. She hurried back to Jeffrey. Phineas tugged Owen toward forward, then punched him in the jaw and tripped him on his back.

_"That's_ for Jeff!"

Owen grabbed for his ankle, trying to bring him down, but Phineas kicked him in his middle and he doubled over. He picked up the whip and cracked it over the villain's back twice.

"And _that's_ for what you do to these kids! I should whip ya till you can't see straight!"

Brocklehurst limped toward them. Phineas tossed the whip. He had to keep his composure, if not for himself, then for Jeffrey's benefit. He was so furious he almost wanted to take a life. He hopped onto the carriage seat and grabbed the reigns.

"Where to now?"

"Straight up the road! We're not far from the docks!" Jeffrey pointed.

Brocklehurst waved his fist and shouted, red-faced. "You won't get away! I'll get me children back! Do you hear me? I'll get them back and they will all be dead! Do you hear me? _Dead! I_ will _kill_ them mysel…"

The man's face suddenly pale. His body slackened and he clutched his chest. He moaned loudly and collapsed in his doorway, struck down from a sudden, deadly heart attack. Phineas looked on surprised, then narrowed his eyes and whipped the reigns.

"He got what was coming to him!"

The arrived at the docks within fifteen minutes and swarms of orphans crowding the area. The Dock Master was trying to make sense of it all and keep them calm with other workers. Lilly climbed down and went up to him. Daryl spotted her and ran over, embracing her with happy shouts.

"Lilly! We made it out! All of us…but…_Firth!_ He's missing!"

The little boy rushed over to his friends and they all cheered him on. Phineas helped Jeffrey from the carriage and they watched the scene with tears in their eyes. He was going to have to talk to Jeffrey about his experience, but he needed first aid immediately. Lilly explained to the Dock Master all about the orphanage and pointed over to Phineas and Jeffrey. She elaborated their escape and Brocklehurst's sudden demise. Phineas checked the omni and his light turned green.

"Look, Jeff, everything is gonna be okay now. I hope. I guess those boys never belonged there in the first place."

Lilly rushed back to them with a large smile. "The Dock Master is going to call the City Mayor. They had no idea a place like this existed, well, they couldn't believe it anyway. He is sending the constables over to the asylum to arrest Rufus and Owen and anyone else they find around there."

"But what's going to happen to the children?" Jeffrey asked.

"He said they will get help, they are going to find a benefactor to take over the asylum and turn it into a productive school for boys. They'll even try and find some of the parents. Right now, things are just a little crazy, so I think it's time to make _our_ exit."

"I have to say goodbye to Daryl and Firth." Jeffrey insisted.

Phineas put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't make it harder, Jeff. It's best if we go now, those cuts on your legs and body are not looking good at all. They'll be alright."

"Hey, when I get better can we check up on them? Maybe come back in a year?"

Phineas set his omni for Voyager's Headquarters and grasped Lilly's hand.

"Sure, why not?"

The Voyagers instantly disappeared and little Firth watched amazed and smiled. He put four fingers on his chin and drew them away in thanks. He decided to keep silent on the matter, as no one would believe him anyway.


	9. Complements

**Voyagers Asylum  
**

**Chapter 9: Complements**

Phineas tapped on the door to Jeffrey's room and poked his head in. Jeffrey was sitting up in bed with blue shorts, his right leg was bandaged and supported by a bunch of pillows. He was reading a Mark Twain novel. On the side of his bed was a wooden nightstand, piled high with other books and comics and a plate of half-eaten chocolate chip cookies with a glass of milk. He smiled at his partner, then put the book down and waved at him.

"Yeah, you can come in, Bogg, it's all clear."

Phineas laughed and entered, taking a seat on the cozy armchair close by. He kicked off his shoes and put his feet up on the bed.

_"Heh, _the clean up crew gets a _little_ annoyed with dirty footprints in their snazzy rugs. So, how have they been treating you around here? I'm sorry I had to leave for a little while, but a Voyager's work is never done, is it? I missed you though, traveling without you is like missing a limb."

Jeffrey's cheeks flared and he looked down, picking at the small lint on his sheets. "I appreciate that, Bogg. It's okay. The doctors here are really cool! Look at this!" Jeffrey lifted his white tee shirt and proudly displayed his stomach. The whip wound was coated in a gelatin like substance and was becoming barely visible, as were the other small wounds on his body.

"That's terrific! The medicines they have here work miracles."

"Yeah, when I was feeling a little better, Olivia came to visit and wheeled me around the complex. This place is so awesome, I don't know why you didn't like it."

Phineas laughed at his enthusiasm. "Well, you're right, it's _extremely_ awesome. I guess when you're a student, you're trying to figure everything out and don't appreciate the surroundings. All you care about are passing classes and studying for tests."

"But you barely did that anyway, Bogg. So why _didn't_ you like it?"

Jeffrey giggled when Phineas eyed him with mock anger. "_Wiseguy!_ I _loved_ it once I got used to it and learned what a toilet bowl and computer was. I was just too busy complaining about the coursework, but they are state of the art around here, great facilities."

Phineas pushed Jeffrey's blanket aside and moved onto the edge of his bed, sitting over him. He tousled his hair and took a deep breath, gulping down a few tears. Jeffrey held his arm.

"Bogg, it's okay. I'm _fine_. It took a few days to clear my head, but I'm alright, really."

"I can see that, Jeff, and that's a huge relief for me. I was_ trying_ to imagine the ordeal you went through and it broke my heart to think about you and all those kids. I'm so glad we _didn't_ go down to that torture room. I would have been very tempted do some damage on those two animals." Phineas lamented, his expression darkened.

"You kept your cool pretty good, Bogg, but your sure did give it to them when you had to!" Jeffrey punched his fist in his palm, but then became somber again.

"Bogg, I was thinking a lot about what you said, you know, about history and the rose colored glasses? I know I have a lot to learn. It's not so much the events, but about the conditions that make people what they are. I guess I take it all for granted. When things should sometimes be black and white, us humans make them gray and I forget that. Am I making sense?"

"You're making a lot of sense, more than some adults would. You'll learn just fine, Jeff. I'm just very concerned about you up here." Phineas pointed to his forehead and tapped it gently.

Jeffrey rubbed his nose, feeling his tears well up again. Every time he and Phineas shared a moment like this, he cried. "I'll…I'll never forget what I saw and heard Bogg, it was sickening and really hurt…hurt me…_inside._ I felt more pain in my heart than I did on my body. I felt so helpless, all those poor kids were stripped of their humanity and they had nobody to love them. I'm so lucky to have you, Bogg. You, Lilly, and everyone around here at VHQ really care about me. I'll try not to take that for granted anymore."

Jeffrey held up his arms and Phineas embraced him. He patted his back and rocked him while he cried.

"Jeffrey, _shh,_ I'm always here for you, I'll try never to let that happen again. I'm so sorry I lost you." Phineas rambled compassionately.

Jeffrey pulled away after a few minutes. "Thanks, Bogg, I really needed to do that…I couldn't with anyone but you. I'd be too embarrassed."

_"Aww,_ don't be, but I'm glad we're that comfortable with each other. I just have this way about me. Every time I'm with someone, they cry their eyes out!"

Phineas smiled brightly and threw out his arms with a shrug and Jeffrey laughed.

"I don't know what it is, either! Hey, have you heard from Lilly?"

"Not since we got here a few days ago. I think she went back out into the field. I really wished she didn't. Lilly's taking it rough too. She's been through as much as I have and it's harder for her to cope. She says she's gonna write a book called, _'How to deal_: _Femininity and Voyaging.'_ She cracks me up sometimes."

"I know, she's really funny. Actually I heard she went on her vacation. Bogg, do you like her? I mean_ like_ her, _like_ her? I think she's great, she's sweet, and very pretty, you and her always hit it off, when you're not arguing over something stupid." Jeffrey rolled his eyes.

Phineas sat back and smiled wistfully, then he glanced down at Jeffrey with a lopsided grin. "Does it show that much? Lilly and I have a very _comfortable_ friendship, _ahh,_ I should call it more than that, but essentially, that's what it is."

"My father always said, that the woman you love and marry should be your best friend in the whole world before anyone else. What do you think?"

"I'd say your father was absolutely right. As much as we forget, men and women unquestionably need each other and…they _complete_ each other." Phineas gazed out the window by Jeffrey's bed. The skies sparkled with a purple glow. Aside from Jeffrey, Lilly had been the only other person on his mind while he fulfilled his routine voyages.

"That's so nice, Bogg. I bet if you tell that to any woman they would _melt_ in your arms."

Phineas snapped back to attention. He chuckled and pulled the blanket over Jeffrey. "Hey, don't _ever_ tell that to just _any_ woman! _Only_ the woman that you know for sure is…_the one_. Otherwise you'll become a heartbreaker."

"Gotchya! So, what are you gonna do now?"

"I spoke to the brass here and they said it's time for us to have a vacation. I didn't argue with that. Once we're back in the field, we'll make that trip to London again and see Daryl and Firth. For now it looks like I'll be able to spend some time shuffling around campus with you."

Jeffrey stared sympathetically at his wrought up partner. Phineas wouldn't tell him, but he saw the stress and agitation that had been wearing on him in his eyes and mannerisms. A week or two here at Headquarters going to help him overcome it. An inspiration dawned on Jeffrey.

"Bogg, No, you're not staying with me. I have a much _better_ idea…"

**-Oo-**

Lilly inhaled the warm, clean air of her surroundings. She gazed contemplatively at the large water fountain in the center of the Piazza Navona in Rome. Happy couples and families of tourists and locals strolled by, taking in the elegant architecture and enjoying the variety of the local markets and shops. She was picking at a slice of strawberry cheesecake in an open-air Café. Lilly was always entranced with Italy's beauty and especially from the way it was presented in the movies of the fifties. She decided that she was going to spend her vacation time touring the country in the month of July, 1955.

This was her third day, and while she felt rested, she couldn't shake the loneliness again. She forked another piece of cheesecake in her mouth. If she didn't stop whining to herself, she would skip Venice and the Gondola rides. Going to the city on the water would not help her overcome her feelings. She glanced down at her white sandals and noticed the strap was loose. She bent down and adjusted it, and a tall shadow was blocked the sunlight. She froze when she felt a strong, manly hand on her shoulder.

_"__Scusarmi, la signorina. Questo posto è portato?"_ The man asked.

Lilly blushed and sat up. She straightened her yellow sundress and anxiously fixed her hair. She had piled it in a bun off her shoulders because of the heat. She fumbled through her purse for her Italian to English dictionary, but didn't make eye contact. The man laughed and he bent over, cupping her chin.

"I said, excuse me, Miss, but is this seat taken?" She raised her eyes with shock; the _stranger _was none other than Phineas Bogg.

He looked startlingly handsome in a cornflower blue gabardine shirt with short sleeves and khaki slacks. She admired his brown and tan spats. His hair was trimmed and slicked back in wet curls atop his head. He looked the image of a fifties male model. He was carrying a dark blue suitcase and set it by his feet. He pulled up the chair across from her and reached for her plate.

"Don't mind if I do."

"I _don't _mind, I've eaten too much already. Phineas, when did you get here?"

"Five minutes ago. I was watching you from across the fountain, you looked a little _unsure_ of yourself." He said through mouthfuls of cheesecake.

_"Oh_, I was just trying to figure out my itinerary." She laughed nervously and pulled out a small notepad. "How did you find me?"

"The handy, dandy _Voyager Locator_ of course, and Bobby Peters spilled the beans. I'm not_ bothering_ you, am I?" He patted his mouth with her napkin and pushed the empty plate aside. "I could get some Roman lunch then leave."

Lilly gazed at him with profound relief. "No! Don't do that! You're not bothering me at all, it's nice to see you here. But what about Jeffrey? I know he's still in recovery and…"

"Jeffrey is the one who demanded I come. It was his idea. He's happy as a clam at VHQ and Bobby is making him his assistant at the Omni Control Center for the next week or so. That leaves me out of the loop. He's healed up very well, considering."

"It's the mental scars I'm more concerned about." Lilly said.

"I know, I feel the same way, but he insists he's fine. He's had time to clear the air and we discussed everything. I know he's putting on a brave act, but I think it's good for him to be there and get his mind off all the darkness. My kid is a trooper."

"He must get it from you, that willing Voyager spirit. You know that your quote is taught in class nowadays, _"A Voyager's got to have spirit, so when everybody's telling you you're wrong you got the courage to fight back, and a Voyager's got to be able to make people take a new look at a situation, to give people the confidence to take that one extra chance.' _That's _very_ inspiring Phineas." She smiled.

Phineas shrugged modestly. "I meant every word of it. Ya see! They don't tell me these things! I had no idea what a campus hero I was until this past week. When I went to the cafeteria you would think a King walked in or someone _important_."

"You truly are the golden child! And you've done so much for the cause, Phineas. Everyone loves you. So, you're just stopping to say hi, right? After today, I'm off to Venice."

_"Ahh,_ Venice! You don't think I'm going to let you ride the Gondola alone, do you?"

_"Alone?_ Why would I be alone? I have the…the _gondolier_…" She stammered.

Phineas grabbed her hands and caressed her fingers. "Don't kid a kidder, Lilly. I'm here for a vacation too, and I was hoping to spend it with _you."_

His eyes bore into hers and she held her cheek, feeling the heat rise again. "Are you _sure?_ There's so much more in the world to see and so many places to go…"

Phineas sighed and got up from his chair. He walked around the small table and pulled her to her feet.

"Of course there is, but this is where _you_ are and this is where _I_ want to be."

Lilly adjusted the purse on her shoulder and he picked up the suitcase. They sauntered toward the fountain, allowing the cool water to delicately spray their faces. Phineas continued to hold her hand as they watched the sunlight create rainbows through the streams of water.

"I know the beaches along the Italian Riviera are gorgeous. I've seen them, but not in the tourist sense. Did you hit those yet?" He wondered.

"No…I was planning to, nothing like a fun day at the beach."

"Nope, nothing like it, especially when you're with a_ friend._"

Phineas turned to her, staying at arms length, and they stared at one another. Lilly cocked her head and pursed her lips, her eyes questioned him.

"I suppose you'll join me, as that _friend_."

Phineas drew her near to him and leaned toward her, his lips slightly brushed hers.

"I'll join you however you'd like."

Lilly beamed and put her arms over his neck.

"How could I refuse that?"

"I don't know. Do you want to?"

"Absolutely not." She whispered, and kissed him.

Phineas put his arm around her waist and they strolled through the square. He kept her close to his side and exhaled contented.

"Lilly, did I ever tell you my philosophy on man and woman?"

"No, I don't believe you have, this ought to be _good_." She mused.

Phineas laughed and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm sure you'll tell me your opinion."

"Okay then, hit me."

"A man and a woman in love should become best friends. And…as much as we forget, men and women unquestionably _need _each other…"

**The End.**


End file.
